


HalfBlood's Tale

by AutherReaderOtaku



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutherReaderOtaku/pseuds/AutherReaderOtaku
Summary: Dhampire.  A species cross breed between a human and a vampire that could not mate between a human and a vampire. A species that was destined to lead the vampires to there demised. But yet, a miracle Dhampire twin was born with the capability to mate with a human and a vampire. What will happen if the vampire society and why are this twin being hunted down? And where are they now?





	1. Cagalli

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimes: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 1: Cagalli**

A familiar sound of an alarm was blaring loudly by the bedside table, filled the room as the figure moaned and shifted from under the blanket. Then a hand emerged from under the blanket and shut off the alarm clock ruthlessly.

The figure shifted again before sitting up and rubbing her drowsy amber orbs. She stretched her body before pulling her blacket away from her feet. The young woman slipped into her fluffy slippers and made her way to the side of her room and pulled opened the curtains. Rays of brightness cast squares onto the marble floor, reflecting onto several objects in the room which decorated its otherwise simplicity. She blinked a few times, in an attempt to help her eyes adjust to the bright and warm morning sun light.

“Another day, another trouble ahead”, she yawned. She smiled when she looked at the well maintained garden below. “But it’s still a good day for some workout”.

A knock from the door broke her thoughts. “Ms. Cagalli are you awake yet?” a woman voice said from the other side of the door. “If you don’t get up soon you are going to be late for your club activities”.

“I got it Merna”, the blond woman replied. She walked towards her door, opened it and come face to face with her nanny, Merna. “As you can see I’m up already”, she smiled cheekily. “Is father still in?”

“Mr. Uzumi is still in the breakfast parlor having his breakfast”, Merna replied. The older woman walk past the yong blond and into her room. “You better get ready fast if you want to share some morning time with him”, she said and began to make the bed.

“Thank you Merna”, she smiled. She gave her nanny a hug from the back and a kiss on her cheek. Then she ran into her walk-in closet that link into her bathroom. “Can you inform the kitchen that I’ll be down soon for breakfast?”

“Understood. Do you need me to prepare a change of clother for you as well?” Merna asked while making her way towards the closet.

Cagalli flinched and quickly poked her head out from the bathroom. “Its alright Merna”, she said quickly. “I’ll take care of my clothes for today. There’s still something I need to pack for today’s agenda as well”.

Merna gave her an uncertain look but nodded her head in the end. “Understood Ms. Cagalli”, she said.

The blond let out a relief sighed when she heard her room’s door closes. _I’m sorry Merna but I’m fine with a pair of pant today,_ she thought as she closes the bathroom door and began her morning shower.

Cagalli quickly dried her hair as she steeped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. After she put on a set of casual clothing, she quickly stepped out from the closet and grabbed her books and bag before running out of her room.

The blond walked swiftly into the breakfast parlor where her father was seated at the head of the table, looking through his document while enjoying his morning coffee. Cagalli greeted him as she approached him with a bright smile before taking her seat next to his.

“Are you busy with the the Senates again father?” she asked as the servant melted from the side of the parlor to place a silver tray of food in front of her. She noticed her father’s untouched breakfast as she placed the napkin on her lap. “You are not overworking yourself right?”

Uzumi looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. “What makes you think I was overworking myself Cagalli?” he asked.

“With how you are reading your documents while not touching your breakfast”, she said as she pushed her mug forwards and had a servant fill it with tea. “Thank you”, the servant nodded then moved back.

Uzumi sighed then he placed his document down. “I’m just looking over today’s meeting agenda my dear”, he said as he sliced through his meat on his plate. “You don’t have to worry yourself about my health.”

The young blond nodded sadly. “Let me know if you need any help with them alright?” she asked.

“You should concentrate more on your studies instead”.

The blond flinched. _Why is he takling about this right now,_ she thought nervously. She began to quickly eat her breakfast.

“And from what I have heard, your grades have dropped since your previous semester. I hope you sti-”

“I have to go now father”, she cut him off. She quickly drank her cup of tea and kissed him once more, “Have a great day at work”. The young blond took her bag and ran out before her father could called her back.

Cagalli quickly got into the car that was waiting for her at the front of the manor. “Safe in the nick of time”, she said as the door closed beside her. “We can move out now”.

Her chauffeur drove out of the Manor and onto the expressway.

She leaned back on her seat and looked at the passing scenery. _I wonder who spill the beans about my grades,_ she thought as she lets out another tired breath. _The only one that knows about this was my friends and... Kisaka?!_

Her eyes were wide open when her black hair bodyguard comes to her thought. Cagalli smacked her forehead. _I shouldn’t have told him about my grades. What a terrible mistake._

“We are here Ms. Attha”, the chauffeur said.

Cagalli snapped out from her thought. She looked at the window and saw they have already reached the front gate of the Orb National College. She thanked her chauffeur and climbed out of the car.

“There’s no need to pick me up today. I’ll be going back with my friends”, she said and closed the door behind her. _Kisaka is going to get from me once I reach home tonight,_ she thought and ran through the opened gate with an annoyed look on her face.

Cagalli Yula Attha reminds you of a proud lioness. She has sharp amber eyes and her fine, straight; blond hair is shoulder-length and is worn in an elegant, dignified style. She is five foot three and has an athletic build for a woman of her age. She, being the only daughter to Uzumi Nara Attha, Head Parliament of the Orb Union, has a carefree and an active personality. Everyone loves her for her kindness and the strong will to do what is right for her people. She is willing to help anyone and everyone as long as it is within her abilities to help.

She excelled in any sports of her choice and is heavily sought out by clubs in her college; some were even from outside of her campus. But the young Attha rejected all the offers except for the female basketball club that she has fallen in love with. Even though the things she touches love her, there is one thing that hates her the most, her academic studies.

The first warning bell rang that marked the end of all morning club activities.

Cagalli dashed out from the changing room and towards her first class of the morning. “I’m going to be late at this point”, she gasped when she saw the time on her watch. She made a sharp turn at the end of the corridor. “Just a little more then-”

She didn’t notice someone was on the other side of the corridor and slammed onto him. Cagalli fell backwards and landed on her butt. “Ouch! What the hell?”

She looked up and gasped when confused amber orbs met with emerald ones. _What beautiful emerald eyes,_ she thought as she stares at them. Rather then staring, she was being pulled in by those eyes mesmerizing and pure green eyes.

“Are you alright?” Cagalli snapped out from her thought.

She then noticed that the man she slammed into has short navy blue hair. He was about five feet tall and has athletic build, which to her, was quite attractive. She nodded in a blank state.

“I see. Then take care!” he said and left her on the floor.

The young blond blinked a few times before she realized what just happened. The guy she has slammed into just left her there on the ground. “What the hell is wrong with him?” she seethed as she got up and dusted the back of her pants. “He could have at least helped me up. God, my butt hurts”. She was rubbing her sore ass when the second bell rang. “I’m going to be LATE!!”

When she opened the door, she was panting heavily and saw her friends were looking at her with, surprised. “D-did I m-make it?”

“Just on time Cagalli”, a young man said. This playful young man has large olive green eyes. His thick, curly, brown hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a pile of shredded paper. He has a boyish build. He gave her thumbs up as she climbed the stairs to where they were sitting.

“Thank god!” she left out a relief breath and sat down on her seat, which is at the middle of the lecture room. “I thought I was gonna be late for sure”.

“Did something happen Cagalli?” the female on her left asked worriedly. This energetic lady has large baby blue eyes. Her luxurious, wavy, light brown hair is above shoulder-length and is worn in an attractive style. She is about the same height as Cagalli and has a thin build. “You were never this late before”.

Cagalli smiled sheepishly. “I just ran into a little accident on my way here Miriallia”. After she’s sure that her friend was satisfied with her answer she turned to her right where the male brunette sat. “Um, Kira?”

He turned to look at her. This serene gentleman has large violet eyes. His luxurious, straight, brown hair is neck-length and is worn in an attractive style. He is five foot five and has an athletic built. “Yes Cagalli, wh-”

She cut him off when she slapped both her palm together and bow. “Can I borrow your notes please Kira?” she asked desperately. “There a project I need to hand in by the end of this week and I need your clean and complete notes”.

“Again?!” Miriallia said in a surprised tone. “This is the third time this month Cagalli. What’s going on with your studies?”

“Nothing!” she replied quickly. “I’m just focusing more on my athlete activities then my studies, that’s all”.

Miriallia understood that Cagalli was more passionate and athletic in her activities. But to be this passionate till she has to put her studies aside was not something worth calling for. She has wanted to argue about the blonde’s action when the brunette male stopped her.

“It’s alright Miria. I have finished my project anyway”, Kira smiled. He took his notebook out from under his desk and passed it to her. “Here you go”.

“Thank you Kira, I love you”. She gave the brunette a hug and continues, “As a friend”.

“You love us all as friends princess”, the boy teased.

“Did I just hear a _word_ coming out from your mouth Tolle Koenig?” Cagalli said, emphasizing a certain word.

Tolle quickly raised his hand up and laughed, “Just a joke, a joke”.

The group laughed and continued with their conversation until the last bell rang. Cagalli snapped her head to the front of the class when an older female with brunette walked into the class. Her eyes were wide opened when she saw who was closely following behind the lecturer. It’s the guy that she slammed into just now. With a closer look, he was dressed in a pair of black fitting pants, purple t-shirt with turtleneck collar and a beige color jacket.

 _What is he doing in here, in my class?_ She thought angrily.

He was speaking with the brunette lecturer before she pointed at the empty seat at the front of the class. He nodded and took his to his seat at the front row.

She rolled her eyes when she heard the whispering and giggling from the other girls in the class and some of them were even pointing at him.

 _Well I did gawk at him just now._ Cagalli was shocked at her thought and shook her head. _What is wrong with me?_ She breath out heavily and looked at her friend instead.

Miriallia was whispering to her boyfriend, Tolle about how charming the new guy was. Tolle was pouting as he whispered something that sounded clearly like jealousy, which made Miriallia hit his head lightly. _Not a clever comment then_ , she giggled at the thought.

She turned to look at Kira who has a surprised and happy look on his face. She was puzzled and wanted to question him when the lecturer cut her off.

“Are you still with us Ms. Attha?” Cagalli snapped her head when she heard the lecturer’s voice.

Cagalli blushed as she nodded her head. “Yes I am Ms. Ramius”.

“That’s good”, Murrue Ramius said happily. “All right everyone back to your seats. The lecture will begin soon. You can get to know Mr. Zala after class is over”.

 _Zala?_ Cagalli thought with a raised eyebrow. _Isn’t the Zalas one of the noble families in the PLANTs? Then that make him-_

“No wonder he’s such a hottie”, she heard someone mumbled. She realized some of the guys were mumbling. “He’s from the Vampire country. Wonder which of the girl will he chose to attack for his meal”.

“Hey, he might choose a guy as his target instead”, the other guy laughed quietly. “Who knows? It might be you ins-”

They stopped when she saw Cagalli’s cold glare. The two guys quickly adjusted their seat and turned to look at the front of the class where the lecture was still going on.

 _They had known better then to said something like that when I’m around._ She let out a snort and turned to focus on her class. _But I guess you really can’t stop them from getting jealous. He is hot after all._

She had turned her attention back to the front of the class and for some reason, her gaze just slowly drifted to where he was sitting. The young blond could see that he was copying his notes and would, from time to time, put the top on his pen on his lower lips as he was listened to the lecture. _I guess that what he does when he’s concentrating or in deep thought,_ she thought. Then he turned his head slightly and from the corner of his eyes looked at her direction. Intense emerald orbs met with amber ones.

Cagalli felt her face heated up slightly and she also felt butterfly in her stomach when their eyes met. It was like he could sense her thought. _What beautiful eyes,_ she thought.

Then her thought was broken when she saw the corner of his lips twitched upwards into a smirk. He then turned his attention back to the front of the class.

A vein popped out from her temple, as her inner thought exploded like a volcano. _What the? Di-did he just smirk,_ she thought angrily.

She was pissed off about and yet she felt kind of sad about it as well. She blinked her eyes a few time, confused. _Sad? What is there to be sad about? Because of him?_

Then she remembered how her face had heated up when their eyes met. _Why did I blush when our eyes met? I should hate him rather then being… being… Argh!!! He may look hot and stylish but I’m sure his inside is all high and mighty for being a noble’s child. Any gentleman would have lent a helping hand and yet he just left me there on the floor. Well, I was at the wrong also for not looking where I was going but I did apologized after._ She stopped when she felt like something did not fit right. _I did apologized after right?_

“All right, that will be all for today class”. Cagalli’s thought was broken when she heard Ms. Ramius’s voice. “These are the few points that you will need to remember for you upcoming test. And don’t forget to finished up your assignment before your deadlines”.

She look at the white board in front and then back at her blank notebook. “Points? Notes? Upcoming test?” A dreadful expression appeared as she held onto her head. She realized she had not been paying attention to class at all. “Haumea! I’m so dead this time”.

“Did you went for a swim in your own thoughts again Cagalli”, Miriallia asked.

Cagalli looked at her with a hopeful look. “Miriallia”, she cried as she hugged onto the brunette. “Your notes please let me borrowed them”.

“I get it, I get Cagalli”. The brunette signed as she stroke her blond locks. Miriallia took out her notebook and gave it to her. “Make sure to return them later today alright?”

She smiled and nodded. “Thank you Miriallia. I’ll be sure to return them after I copy them today”, she said and put the notebook into her backpack. Her smiled was quickly replaced by a dreaded look when she noticed the time from her wristwatch. “I’m gonna be late again!!” she cried and hurriedly packed her things.

“Late?” Miriallia asked confusedly. She looked at her boyfriend who shook his head. “I’m sure we don’t have any class after this. Did you sign up for any extra classes Cagalli?”

The blond stood up from her seat, zipped up her bag and swing it onto her shoulder. “No Miriallia”, she shook her head. “Lacus agreed to help me out with my assignment and I promised to meet her at the library. I better get going or I’m really gonna be late. I’ll see you guys over lunch okay?”

“Wait Cagalli”, Kira called out suddenly. “There’s so-”

“Over lunch alright Kira?” she cut him off. After giving her friends one last look she hurriedly rushed out of the classroom. She checked her time again and had a worried look on her face. “What is wrong with my timing today? Haumea, I’m really going to be late!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Thank you for being my project partner this time Lacus”, Cagalli said happily. She had a big smile on her face as she and her pink hair project partner walked out from the library. “I know I’m definitely going to be in hot water if I don’t pull my grades up this semester”

“Are you really in so much of trouble Cagalli?” the pink hair female asked with a confused look.

“Drop me to hell level Lacus”, she replied, devastated. Her father had given her hints that he was interested about her studies this morning, which was not a good thing. That’s why she ran away before he got any chances to ask anything. “I really need these credits or I’ll be forced to give up my athlete meet in the summer”.

Her partner gasped in horror. Lacus knew how her blonde friend loves to do sports compare to sitting down studying. When Mr. Attha used _that_ against her, it means he’s really serious this time round. “Do you need any help with your academics Cagalli?”

She gave Lacus a smile and shook her hear. “You are already helping me out a lot by being my project partner I’ll manage the rest one way or another.” Then she noticed her usual light blue wristband was in a different color today. “Did you change your Compressor Band?”

Lacus look at her pink wristband and nodded. “I had my blue one re-calibrated last week and decided to change it into another color. What do you think?”

“This pink one suits you more than you previous ones”, she said and nodded her head. Then it suddenly pique her interest at what would Lacus be like without her Compressor band. “I wonder what it would be like without it?”

Lacus gave her a puzzling look and that’s when she knows she has spoken her though out loud. She gave her a sheepish laughed and said, “Just pretend you have never heard about it alright?”

“I don’t mind answering them though”, Lacus answered and laughed. “Unlike other Vampires, my every day’s needs don’t change even without the compressor band because I don’t need to consume human blood”.

“But you are a Vampire right? How come you don’t need them?” Cagalli asked confused. She knows her question came out in a rude way and quickly apologized. “I’m sorry Lacus, I’m just being curious I-”

“It’s alright Cagalli. No harm done”, Lacus assured her and smile. “I don’t know why my body doesn’t need them but these changes started when I was fourteen. It doesn’t make me any less of a Vampire and more human. I am still who I am.”

“Then why do you need your compressor band for?” she asked.

“I am still a Vampire and I still have my vampire powers and abilities intact Cagalli’” she said with a frown. “I don’t want to hurt anyone especially my friends, and fans. Besides, the compressor band acts as our identification card while we are staying in this country”.

Cagalli nodded in agreement. She had known Lacus since they were in junior high so she knows how kind hearted this pink hair vampire was.

Lacus Clyne, even thought being born as a vampire, she’s a kind hearted and caring girl anyone has ever met. And being the only daughter to Siegel Clyne, the current Chairman of the PLANTs, she doesn’t look down on anyone, especially the humans, and would help anyone in anyway she can.

Lacus makes you think of a benevolent angel. She has round pale cerulean eyes. Her luxurious, straight, pink-colored hair is long and is worn in a simple, elegant style. She is five foot two and has an elegant build. She also has a lovely voice and is the most beautiful female in their collage, earning her the nickname of The Songstress. She is popular enough to have her own fan club since junior high. Though now it has escalated to their college campus. Being who she is, she does not have the heart to ask her fans to disband the club, but they did promise her to not cause her any trouble.

The blonde let out a tired sigh thinking about this matter. Lacus was not the only one that has a fan club in this campus. Unlike her pink hair friend, Cagalli never like to be bothered in anything she did and it seems that her fans would always do the opposite. She tried to threaten them to disband but it just strengthens their resolve in loving her. She began to feel a headache coming the more she think about the hooligans of her fans, and messaged her temple.

“Are you alright Cagalli?” the blonde snapped her head up. “You look a little pale. Are you coming down with a cold or something?”

“I’m just worried about my academics grades”, she replied and waved her hand dismissingly. Her stomach growled loudly suddenly, which surprised her, and the both of them laughed. “Let’s meet up with the rest soon. I’m really starving and in need of food”.

Lacus nodded and both make a run towards the campus’ cafeteria.

The college cafeteria was as huge as a football stadium but it was never crowded even on lunch rush time. So it was relatively easy for the both of them to spot their group of friends sitting by the corner tables. She waved at them as they approached them. She pulled Lacus towards their friends and they took the vacant seats next to Miriallia. In front of her were foods her friends have ordered and some empty plates, meaning they have already started lunch without her.

The blonde sighed heavily as she ate her share of foods while her pink hair friend was enjoying her tea that she has ordered previously. She gave Lacus a surprised look and she presented her with her soda that she loved so much. She gave her a hug and they all laughed at her silly behavior.

They were enjoying the atmosphere until a young man with tinted glasses popped a sudden question. “So how are your studies coming along Cagalli?” he asked.

Her friends flinched upon hearing the topic.

She looked surprised at first but quickly gave him an eerie smile. “Can we put my studies aside Sai Argyle?”

The young brunette flinched upon hearing her cold tone and nodded nervously.

“Thank you! Ouch!” She yelped when someone knocked on her head. “What’s the big idea?”

“Stop intimidating them whenever anyone ask about your studies Cagalli”, the brunette with violet eyes said with a frown as he sat down beside Lacus. “They are just worried about you Cagalli. Why can’t you just give them a straight answer?”

“You don’t have to knock my head for it Kira”, she pouted and rubbed the sore spot. She sighed when she saw Kira’s concern and angry look. “I just don’t like it when I’m being questioned. Besides, I’m able to handle myself when it comes to my studies”.

Cagalli knows that she could never hide anything from her close friends especially from this violet eyes brunette. For some weird reason, he could always see through her misdirection no matter when it comes to her words or her basketball play formation.

Kira let out a defeated breath. “Do you need any help with your studies?”

The blonde pouted and shook her head. “Not currently”.

Tension was slowly building up between him and her until someone clapped her hand loudly, which surprised them. Both of them turned to look at Lacus who has a smile on her face.

“Shall we change the topic for now?” she asked and looked at Miriallia and Tolle.

Tolle took this chance to change the topic. “Kira, what happen to your childhood friend?” he asked. “Isn’t he joining us for lunch?”

The violet eyes brunette shook his head as his answer. “He went to speak to the counselor about his schedule. He said something about it clashing with some other things”, he said after recalling what he was told. He turned his attention to his chestnut color hair friend. “I’m sure you will be seeing him soon Sai”. The chestnut color hair male gave him a confused look and continues; “He seems to have taken up the Nano-Technology course”.

Sai whistle amusingly. “Then I better keep an eye out for him”, he said. This enthusiastic guy has deep-set gray eyes, which is always hidden behind his tinted glasses. His fine light brown hair is worn in a precise, simple style. He is about five foot seven tall and has an athletic build. He has a large nose and a wide chin. “There’s not many students that dare to take up Nano-Technology as us, right Kira?”

Kira nodded in agreement.

“Childhood friend?” Cagalli asked with a raised eyebrow. “Kira’s childhood friend is in our campus? Why am I the last one to know about this?”

She did not heard of anything about it. When she looked at Miriallia and Lacus for confirmation, they nodded in unison and that’s when it hits her, she’s the last to found out about this.

“I tried to tell you this morning after Ms. Ramius lecture ended”. Kira’s voice draws her attention back to him. “But you have already left the class before I could tell you anything.”

“How did Lacus know when I was with her in the library the whole time?” Cagalli asked.

“I received a call from Kira when you left your seat in the library Cagalli”, Lacus answered. “I’m sure I did inform you that Kira called while you were away”.

Cagalli looked at her defeated and sighed. “Yes you did Lacus”, she started. “But you never told me what Kira said and I never asked. So I ended up being the last to know about this”. Her friends nodded in unison. “Then who is this childhood friend of yours? Do I know him?” she asked, looking at the brunette for answers.

“I think you do. He was in-”

Kira was cut off when Cagalli’s mobile rang. She looked at the display and gave him an apologetic look, she need to pick the call.

The brunette sighed and nodded.

“Thank you!” She pressed the answer button and placed her mobile to her ears. “Cagalli speaking.”

 _“Cagalli?! Where are you right now?”_ the female asked from the other line. _“You promised to coach the soccer club this week and they are currently waiting for at the field”._

“The soccer club?” Cagalli asked all confused. She took out her dictionary-thick schedule and began scanning through them. Her friends were surprised at the thickness of her schedule as she flipped through the pages. “Isn’t the soccer club appointment next week?”

Then she pointed at a certain page with her red marker on it and growled under her breath. _It was this week!_ “I did not promise them a fixed time for the coaching. I said some time after lunch and they agreed with it”.

 _“They asked someone to informed you that it was rescheduled to lunch time”,_ the manager said. _“Anyway, we need you here right now. They are already waiting at the fields and they need your pointers”._

Cagalli sighed and scribbled some noted in her schedule. “You guys are going to owe me big time for this”. She ended her call and continues to scribbles her note.

She realized her friend were quiet and staring at her. “You guys have something to say?” she asked and everyone shook their heads. Cagalli nodded and began to pack her things and stood up from her seat. “It seems that I have another appointment to go to. So I’ll see you guys later then.”

“Don’t be late for the afternoon class today Cagalli”, Lacus shouted as she ran towards the exit of the cafeteria. “Ms. Badgiruel is going to inform us about the next exam scope. And we need to get her approval for our project as well”.

“Got it Lacus”, Cagalli shouted from afar. She was already at the door when she turned and shouted, “I’ll see you in class later”, and left.

Her friends sighed when the blonde left. “Now we know the reason why Cagalli is failing her academics”, Tolle said. Everyone, except for Kira and Lacus, nodded in agreement before burst out laughing. “Anyone wants to bet that Cagalli will fail at least three of her subject in our mid-semester exam?”

“TOLLE KOENIG!” Kira and Miriallia growled angrily.

Tolle quickly raised his hand. “Joke, just a joke”.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“And that’s why you got the end figures for this question”, the woman lecturer with black hair and light violet eyes said while pointing at the white board. She turned to face her student and ask, “Is there any question?”

There were some mumbling around but no one put their hands up. She looked at her wristwatch and looked around one more time. “If there is no questions we will end the lesson here today. Remember, these questions will most definitely be in the mid-semester exam so practice it carefully”, she said and turned her attention to the blonde who seems to be sleeping on her desk, “especially Ms. Attha”.

Cagalli quickly jerked up when she heard name being called. “I understand Ms. Badgiruel”, she answered, “Question three to seven will be coming out for the exam, right?”

Natarle Badgiruel blinked a few times before breaths out in defeat. Her students were laughing while the blonde was trying to figure out what did she say. “Ms. Clyne, please see to it that Ms. Attha finished her share of work”, she said before leaving the class.

Cagalli looked confused as she tried her best to figure out what’s going on. “Did I say something I should not have Lacus?” she asked her pink hair partner that seated beside her.

“You shouldn’t be sleeping in class in the first place Cagalli”, Lacus said defeatedly.

The young blonds could see that her friend was stressed out by her attitude. She really could not figure out what she did wrong other than falling asleep as soon as it started. Well, she did listen to what Natarle was teaching while she was resting, though not all of it, so it was all right, isn’t it?

“Did I really said something strange?” she mumbled under her breath.

Lacus let out a defeated breath. “I have already jotted down the notes for you,” she said and opened flipped to the pages that was highlighted on the board. “Ms. Badgiruel has also pointed out that we need to be mindful with these few question if we, you especially, wanted to pass the exam”. Cagalli nodded while scribbling her side of her note. “You can borrow my notes if you wanted”.

“It’s alright Lacus”, she gave her a cheeky grin and continue to copy her notes. “Besides, you will need your noted when you are having your study session with Kira later right?”

A soft blushed reached Lacus’s cheek. “W-what a-a-re you talking about Cagalli?” she stammered, “There’s nothing going on with Kira and I”.

“Nothing”, Cagalli started with a raised eyebrow. “There’s nothing going on between the both of you other than you having crush on him right?”

“The-there’s no su-such things Cagalli”, Lacus stuttered. “We are really just-”

“Friends, right I understand”, she finished for her pink hair friend. After checking her wristwatch, Cagalli began to pack her things and return Lacus note to her. “I have basketball practice today,” she said and stood up from her seat. “I’ll try to catch you guys later if not I’ll see you tomorrow”.

Lacus nodded and Cagalli left the class.

It has been quite a long time since she join her basketball teammates in their practice and she is really excited about it. Basketball was only a game to her until her junior high school friend discovered her. Since then, basketball has been her passion and drive in all the things she do, especially when she need a place to release her anger.

Cagalli quickly changed into her red tank top and a pair of shorts. After taking her schedule out from her bag and she placing it with her towel and her water bottle, she closed her locker behind her and stepped out into the gym.

“Double up the defense on your right, Devon”, Cagalli ordered while dribbling the ball. “Keep your eyes on your target Mayura, don’t give her has any chance in getting through you”. She stopped her dribbling and looked to her left. “Go for a dunk Antonia”, she shouted and pass her ball.

Antonia caught the ball and rushed to the hoop. She made a magnificence jump into the air and dunk it. “Stop calling my full name Attha”, she shouted when she landed.

“Then stop calling me Attha”, Cagalli shouted back.

Both of them were ready to for their usual squabble before the red head female jump in between them. “Stop is already the both of you”, Mayura Labatt said. She was wearing her yellow band on her arm, stating her rank as the vice-captain of the team. “We still have a lot to do especially with newbies”.

“Not to mention preparing for the upcoming game”, the female with blond hair stated. She too has the same yellow band on her arm. “Have you managed to come up with any plans at all _Captain_?” she asked while stressing the last word.

Cagalli wiped the sweats off her face with her towel and nodded. “But first we need to our rookies’ level”, she said. “Do you have their report Asagi?”

Her second blonde vice-captain, Asagi Cladwell, gave her the report. “It has been compiled and I have taken the liberty to select a spot for them. We can begin their training as soon as Juri finish drafting their schedule”

The blonde captain was about to said something when the blue hair female with red rim glasses cuts in. “If you are looking for their scheduling then here it is Cagalli”, Juri Wu Nien, the manager of the team, said and gave her another file. “Some of them might need some extra attention if they want to make it into the team. So you might need to fit some of their time into your schedule”.

Cagalli nodded and took her file. “Thanks Juri. Asagi, Mayura, star-”

“All right you lot, get ready for your warm-ups now”. Cagalli snapped his head upwards and saw both her vice-captains were already walking away from her. “Come on and get up from the floor rookies”.

“Stop making a fuss Mayura”, Asagi shouted, running after her. “We will start with running then some shooting”.

Cagalli blinked a few times and let out a laugh. “I really wonder if you guys could read my thoughts.”

“I think we have known each other long enough to reach that stage Cagalli”, Juri laughed. “We will look after the rookies warm-ups while you look through those files. You just concentrate on drawing out the formation okay?”

She raised her arms up in defeat and nodded.

Even though she has been accepting too much offer to the point where she would neglect her basketball team, she would always try to prioritized them more then her other activities. And when there are times where she really could not make the time, her vice-captains and manager would know how to handle the team’s practice. So she can concentrate on drawing up new practice menus and formation for them to practice on.

She really can’t give enough credits to her vice-captains and manager. _How would I live without you guys_ , she thought with a smile and nodded.

Cagalli smiled when she heard the rookies groan before she made her way towards the benches. She sat down and has a drink from her bottle before looking through both files and her schedule at the same time. Asagi’s file was quite messy with additional notes and scribbling here and there. And compare to Juri’s, her file were neater and easier to read.

After a few minutes or so, the blonde captain was able to identify the better rookies to the much-needed attention ones. She uses a red pen and circles those names then she looked through her schedule book to fit their individuals training into her already packed schedule.

 _I think I should be able to fit three trainings for this week and two for the following week or so,_ she thought while jotting it down. Then she looked back at Asagi’s file and smiled. _We have two potential defenders and an attacker with this year’s rookie’s assessments_ ; she thought and noted the three players down. _I will have to personally test them before deciding whether to put them as backups or as main players._

She smiles happily when she finished with the last of her jotting. Next, she took up the formation board and began to draw out her formation plans. She had a victorious smile on her face when she finished and gather the regulars together to explain their new formation of the training.

Once she was sure everyone was clear of the formation, she began the training while the newbies train their ball passes. Everything was going really well and her team was doing great, in fact, they went over her expectation. She was really glad that her team was doing their regular training while she was busy. Now she was sure they could ace this coming ball game.

Cagalli and her team’s training were going really well until some muffled laughter broke her concentration. She was sure that she was the only one that heard it but it seems that her teammates heard it as well, which caused them to stop the training. The blonde captain turned her to look at the door.

She was both surprised and furious when she saw the Zala from her morning class was trying his best to muffle his laughter. To be precise, laughing at them. _What the hell was he doing here?_

“Who is that that guy?” Mayura asked, while wiping her sweats. “I don’t think I have seen him before. Is he new here?”

Cagalli knows whom he is, a bastard that would leave a lady lying on the ground. She had her fist clenched when she walked towards him.

“Cagalli? Where are you going?” Mayura asked.

“He’s someone from my morning class”, she said while looking over her shoulder. She was walking towards the navy blue hair male by the door as she continues, “You guys continue your training. I’ll just see what he wants”. _And if possible, ask him to leave._

She does not know why but whenever she saw him standing before her she would definitely feel irritated and furious at the same time. She had thought that it might be what happened in the morning when he did not help her when she fell on the floor. But that does not judged the reason why she’s this agitated in seeing him with his back facing her, trying his best to muffled his laughter.

A vein popped on her temples. “Can I help you with anything Mr. Zala from _the PLANTS_?” she asked, stressing the last part.

“I’m sorry for being rude Ms. Attha”, he said, while trying to stop his laughing. “I just couldn’t stop myself from laughing when I saw such a simple and naive formation that you and your teammates were doing. May I know who is it that drafted this formation was?”

Cagalli was surprised that he knows of her when she did not even introduced herself. Then her expression quickly changed to anger when she heard him said her formation was simple and naïve. She tried to hide her anger with a smile; well her eerie smile that is. “I beg your pardon Mr. Zala”, she started in a cold tone, “How would the formation _I_ drafted be _naïve_ and _simple_?”

“Well, well, it seems that someone is short on a fuse”, he said amusingly. He took a step back and bowed in a gentleman-like way, which further insulted Cagalli in everyway. “How rude of me to have yet to introduce myself. My name is Athrun Zala and I apologized if I have insulted you in anyway”, he looked up and continue, “then again I am only stating the truth Ms. Attha”.

More veins popped up on her temples. Despite her rage, she held onto her composure and forced out a smile. “Maybe you could give me a few pointer then, on the court”, she suggested. Cagalli knows that there is no benefit in arguing with a Vampire Clansmen verbally. _Actions are better than words._ “Why not we have a one-on-one match with this formation then Mr. Zala?”

Athrun gave her a stoic look that she could not read, other then stare into those deep and beautiful emerald orbs. “Are you saying you are challenging me to a one-on-one match Ms. Attha?” Cagalli snapped out from her thought and nodded. “Why not? It’s good to move my body once a while”, he snickers and walks into the gym.

She glared at his back while followed behind him. Yes, she had thought of him as an annoying person but it turned to a whole new level when he had insulted the formation she has drafted. He even has the nerve to accept her challenge like it was an easy task.

“Which court will we be using Ms. Attha?”

Cagalli snapped out from her thoughts. She saw they were already by the bench and he was taking his jacket off. She noticed a navy blue wristband on his right hand when he was rolling up his shirt’s sleeve up to his upper arm. She was amazed when she saw the perfectly lined muscle on his body. He was not overly masculine like your regular body builders. It was what you would call the perfect body between a model and a soldier.

The blonde captain felt her face heat up when she realized she was staring at him. She quickly turned around before he realized anything. “We…we will be using Court A”, she stuttered. “Another club has already book Court B for today. Give me a moment while I speak to my teammates about this”.

With that said, she left the vampire man by the benches while she walks towards her teammates. _What the hell are you thinking Cagalli. You are supposed to hate him not admire his body_ , she thought furiously.

“Asagi, Mayura, I need to speak with you”. Her two vice-captains looked at her before approaching her. They gave her a confused look before she continues, “I’m sorry for the sudden notice but I will be having a one-on-one match here on Court A. Will you gather everyone to the sideline and watch?”

“WHAT!!?” both her vice-captains exclaimed in unison. Cagalli had her ears covered from their screaming.

“What’s going on Cagalli?” Asagi asked, frantically. “What match?”

“Who is it that dares to challenge our captain?” Mayura asked furiously. “And what about our training?”

“Calm down the both of you. I’m only having a practice match with the new guy from my class, Athrun Zala”, she said and pointed at him who was still waiting by the benches. “Besides, I’m only calling for break. We will resume training once the practice match is over”.

Her vice-captains were giving each other a wary look and she knows that they sense something was wrong. “Are you sure it’s only a practice match? You are not overexerting yourself or anything right?” Mayura asked.

Cagalli blinked a few times before giving them a warm smile. She was thankful to them for caring about her but there are something that she needs to do as the captain of the team and club. _Besides, he’s mocking on the formation that I have painstakingly drafted. My pride is on the line here girls._

“It’s only a practice match girls. This will only last a few minutes”, she said and gave them her signature grin. “Beside, the newbies could learn some new things from this as well. Heck I am Cagalli Yula Attha after all”.

“It’s because you are you that we are worried about Cagalli”, Asagi said, jokingly. Mayura nodded in agreement.

Cagalli was shocked to hear it. “What are you implying on Asagi Cladwell?” she asked.

Both Asagi and Mayura laughed before telling her to get ready for her match. Asagi went to break the news to the regulars while Mayura gathered the newbies. Juri had a worried look on her face when Mayura told her but she nodded, understanding the situation. The regular girls were cursing about it, well; Tonia was doing the cursing basically, while Yvonne, the other regular, just has a stoic look on her face. Asagi and Mayura gave Cagalli thumbs up when they guided their teammates to the sideline. In just a few moments, the basketball court was cleared with just the ball left and she was thankful to her girls.

“The court is ready Mr. Zala”, Cagalli said. Athrun turned to look at her with a smile and nodded. He stood up from his seat and stretches his arm while walking towards the court. “Do you need your warm up before the game?”

Athrun gave her a questioning look and shook his head. “I’m fine with how I am”, he said. “Besides, I doubt I will be breaking a sweat from this game. Do you need your regular warm up _captain_?”

“If you haven’t notice, I have already done my warm ups”, she said and glared at him. “You do not have to put on your Compressor band for I will definitely wipe that grin off your face”.

Athrun look at his band before he did a slight wave dismissing her. “As long as I’m in this country I have to follow the rules”, he stated. “And the rule stated that vampires must have their Compressor bands on at all time since it acts as your identification card and suppresses our Vampire’s power. It helped us leveling the field since it suppressed my vampire’s power. Thought I doubt it will level much between or skills”. He walks away with a grin on his face.

 _The nerve of him! I am definitely going to destroy that pride of his,_ she thought furiously. Cagalli was surprised when she saw the basketball coming her way and caught it. If look could really kill, Athrun would have died right this instance.

“Now don’t give me that malice looks Ms. Attha. I’m just trying to be a gentleman”, he said. “Ladies first.”

Cagalli smiled. “You better not regret about this Mr. Zala”. She began to dribble and dashed towards him. She saw that he was in a defensive position and her smile got wider as she passed him easily and made her first score on the hoop behind him. “Indeed ladies first Mr. Zala”.

Athrun did a low whistle, impressed at what he saw. “I’m impressed Ms. Attha that you are able to pass my _simplest defense_ ”, he said while emphasizing his last sentence.

A vein popped on Cagalli’s temples as she gave him an angry look. “Then you must be all barks and no bites”, she countered and pass him the ball. “Why don’t you try to get pass me then?”

The blue hair Vampire gave her a puzzled look and shook his head. “I don’t think I need to Ms. Attha”, he said. Athrun bends his knees slightly and propelled himself up into the air and threw the ball towards the hoop just behind the blond captain.

Cagalli was both surprised and shocked when the ball amazingly went straight through the hoop without toughing the hoop’s rim. _Di-did he just did half court shoot?_ She turned a to looked at where he was standing. _Furthermore, its an off angle shoot!_

Athrun was exercising his shoulder when he notice Cagalli was staring at him. “Shall we continue Ms. Attha or do you need a handicap?” he asked, or more like a challenge.

**== Continue in Chapter 2 ==**

**A/N:** Hope you all like this new story.


	2. Cagalli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

******Chapter 2: Cagalli**

Ever since her junior high sophomore years, Cagalli Yu Attha have trouble managing her temper. For someone who has a huge sense of justice, also has a very short fuse. If anyone were to suddenly ignite that fuse, no one could stop it until she completely blew her target up. That was until a senior from the female Basketball club scouted her.

Cagalli, who lack achievement in her club activity, quickly accepted her senior’s offer with the thought of being the manager and to help with motivating the club in their training. But it turned out that she has a natural talent for basketball. Before long, she was accepted as the team’s new ace and her knowledge and love for this game grew immensely.

But no matter how much knowledge and experience she has, it did not prepare her for what is happening right in front of her eyes.

The navy blue hair vampire bends his knees slightly and propelled himself up into the air and threw the ball towards the hoop just behind the blond captain. The ball amazingly went straight through the hoop without touching the its rim.

_Di-did he just did half court shoot?_ She turned a to looked at where he was standing. _Furthermore, an off angle shoot!_

“Shall we continue with the game Ms. Attha”. Cagalli snapped out from her thought. She looked at Athrun, who was exercising his shoulder. “Or do you need a handicap?” he smirked.

No matter how she rationalize his question, it still sounded like he was provoke her. He is trying to challenge her, a veteran basketball player with 7 years of experience in her pocket?

A vein appeared from her temples. “No one said anything about wanting a handicap Mr. Zala”. _And I’m not going to asked from you either._

Cagalli picked up the ball and threw it back to him who threw it back to her after he received it. Athrun got into a defense position while she dribbles and trying to look for an opening in his defense. She was looking from his left to his right while defending from his frequent attempt to steal the ball.

_There is no opening. His defense is perfect,_ she though as she made a grumbling sound. A single sweat slid down from her temple as she defend his attack again. _Don’t you dare get cocky just because you made a half court shoot bastard._

Suddenly, the edge of her lips twisted upwards into a smile. _Found it_ , she thought. She managed to find an opening to his defense. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

Cagalli bend herself slightly lower than usual and sway her body to the right as she cross dribble the ball. She was hoping that he would follow her movement rather then the ball’s and follow on for a block. Her smile grew wider when he did just as she had thought.

She took this chance and simulatively dribbles the ball back to her right hand as her body move to his wide open left side. With his center of gravity shifted to his right side, he could not respond fast enough to her her sudden change of direction. She has got pass his defense and went for a dunk. Her team cheers when she score a point.

“YES!! Beat that tough guy!” She called in victory and passed him the ball.

Athrun caught the ball and let out a laugh. “A feint! The simplest trick in the book I see”. He began to dribbled as Cagalli got into her defense position. “And a very fluid one that would charm any attacker”.

“Flattery would get you nowhere Mr. Zala”, Cagalli said. This time it was her turn to try to steal the ball while blocking him from advancing. She was also cautious to any feint he might try to pull or any other movement that might make him to jump into the air. “Are you going to dribble all day or what?” _Is he going for a fake or go for another half court shoot this time?_

“I’m going for neither but under”, he smirked.

Cagalli was surprised when she heard his reply. It was like he could read her mind.

What he did next surprised her three-fold. Athrun charged forward and made Cagalli back away as he toss the ball hard in-between her legs. She was following the ball’s movement which made her loose sight of him for a second. By the time she looked up, he has already got passed her.

The sound where the ball hits the backboard caused her to turned her head backwards and her eyes grew wide. He was already in mid-air when he caught the rebounded ball and slammed it down into the hoop.

_Wha-what just happened?_ She could not believe what she just saw. _How?! What in blazes just happened?_

“Dear lord!” Cagalli turned to look at Athrun who is currently stretching his shoulder. “My shoulder is as stiff as a board. I guess I really need to exercise more to be able to better pull those tricks off. I might need to adjust the suppression gauge in the compressor band.”

She was staring with disbelieving eyes while he adjusted his blue compressor band. She turned to look at the basketball hoop when she remembered seeing a similar play. _FreeStyle Street Basket? Bloody hell. He just did a FreeStyle Street Basket. Plus a Rebound Dunk and an off angle half court shoot._

She let out a nervous laugh and turned to look at him, who is still adjusting his band. _Not to mention the flawless defense and posture. What is he?_

“You might burn holes in me soon if you kept on staring like this Ms. Attha”. Cagalli flinched and could feel her face heated up for a second.

Athrun was looking at her from the corner of his eyes while his face was still facing his compressor band. He picked up the ball and bounced it a bit with a smirk on his face. “Its your turn to play the offense, Ms. Attha”, he said and throw her the ball.

She caught his pass. She was really pissed of at his arrogant behavior and at herself for having positive thought on such a jerk. She was trying her best to hide her enraged expression with a smile but she failed miserably. Her smile was clearly quite twisted.

_He might be from a superior species but that does not mean he can just look down on me,_ she thought angrily. Cagalli began to dribble while maintaining her distance from him. _With our current score, 2 – 2. That means I still have a chance at this._ She was surprised at her own thought. She, the Cagalli Yula Attha, has never lost a game in basketball, was thinking that she _might_ have a chance to win?

She shook her head to dispersed her last thought. _What the hell am I thinking. I am Cagalli Yula Attha. No one has yet to beat me in a basketball match since Junior High._

She make her charged right at him. Cagalli was able to surpise Athrun with her sudden charged that causes him to take a few step back. She noticed that his center of gravity has shifted to his right and took the chance to break through from his left side. _And it will definitely not going to be this arrogant Vampire_.

After Cagalli has managed to broke through Athrun’s defense she had also managed to get another point from him. From then on the game score has come to a standstill of 2 - 3.

To the spectator’s eyes, the game might be going well for Cagalli with her one point lead. But to Cagalli’s eyes, its was the quite opposite. Its was taking all her might to just defend that lead.

As the match progresses the flow of the match was very clear on who the winner will be. This one on one match has finally comes to an end when the winner score ther final point.

She was huddled by the corner of the gym, feeling bitter about her performance. She was hugging her knees while her forehead was on top of her knees. _How could this happen? Why must it be like this? Why?!_

A tap on her shoulder snapped her out from her depressed thought. She looked up and saw that Athrun was stading before her.

“Don’t think too much about it Ms. Attha”, he said with a poker look. “Its just a friendly practice match”.

_He might not be such a jerk after all,_ she thought. “Athrun, you-”

“Especially with the score of _6 - 3_ ”.

A vein appeared on her temple when she heard what he said.

“It’s a miracle that you can even get one point from me”, he said with a dismissing wave. He walked towards the bench where his coat was. After putting on his coat and adjusting his collar, he heads towards the exit that is currently filled with spectators. “I hope our little match inspired you in anyway possible Ms. Attha. Have a good day my Lady”.

Her inner volcano has finally erupted. She had never been this insulted in her life, ever. She quickly picked up the ball that was next to her. “ATHRUN ZALA!!!!” she threw the ball with all her might.

Without turning his head around, Athrun was able to catch the ball with his bare hand. He looked over his shoulder and met Cagalli’s furious look. “Please practice sportsmanship Ms. Attha. You might disappoint your junior otherwise”.

“Remember this Zala”, Cagalli started while pointing at him. “I will definitely have my revenge on this”. _And I will definitely make you begged for mercy._

“I’m looking forward to our rematch Ms. Attha”, he said with a smile and did a gentleman bow. “Until the next time then”.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“That BASTARD of a vampire!!” Cagalli cursed angrily.

“Cagalli please quiet down”, Miriallia said. She try her best to make Cagalli sit down. “We’re in a restaurant and everyone’s looking”.

The blond looked at her friend who was looking at her worried look. She realised that some of the customers were giving her a confused look while some were snickering and giving her a side glance. She blushed and quickly sat down.

“Why are you so mad about a practice match that you place? Its just a practice match, isn’t it?” the brunette asked.

Cagalli looked at her shockingly. “My pride as the caption of the team was damaged Miriallia. And it happened right in front of the rookies and my teammates. How could I not be pissed?” She picked up her drink and gulp it down. “And it drive me nuts whenever I recall that stupid grin he had on his face. That guy is clearly looking down on me”.

The girls group has planned to stop by their frequent café after college. But when they found out that their blond girl friend were feeling dispirited, both Lacus and Miriallia decided to cheer her up. Cagalli was both surprised and thankful to them. But what she really need now is to find a way to vent out her frustration.

Basketball used to be her main option to vent out. But she could not used it this time around since her frustration were cause by the lost a game. She would always be reminded of his arrogant smile whenever she try to shoot some hoop or when doing her dribbling drills.

“I _swear_ I will retrieve my glory”, she hissed angrily.

“What makes you think that Athrun was looking down on you Cagalli?” Lacus asked with a confused look. “I was there when Athrun left the gym. And he seems to be having fun rather then a dissatisfied look. Are you sure your judgement was not clouded by your anger?”

The young blood was speechless. Lacus was right about her anger clouding her judgement. But what she was surprised about was one of her best friend was defending him. Yet again, Lacus would not just defend anyone without a clear reason.

Cagalli took a deep breath to calm herself. “Thank you Lacus for pointing that out and thank you girls as well”, she smiled. “But it still pissed me off thinking about the game”.

“Have you ever thought that Athrun has rigged his compressor band before the game Cagalli?” the brunette with long hair suggested.

“Athrun would not do something like this Shiho”, Lacus replied confidently. Yet there was a tone of sadness in her voice. “His pride and honor as a vampire nobleman would not allow him to act like this”.

Shihi Hahnenfuss has almond shaped brown eyes. Her thick, luxurious brown hair is worn in a precise and pratical style. She was five foot five and have an atheletic built for woman of her height. She place her glass of drink down and gave them a suggestive look.

“How can you be sure of that Ms. Lacus?” Shiho looked at Lacus questionably. “Athrun might still have his honors when he was younger but that does not means he still has it now. He has changed over the years since you last saw him.”

Shiho does have a point. But would he really rigged his compressor band just to win a practice match against a human? Cagalli began thinking about it but quickly shove the thought away. _I doubt he would result in cheating. There wasn’t any merit at all for him to win this practice match, other than shaming me,_ she thought. _Heck, we just met today. But then how did he know of my name, full name even? There’s a need to investigate him. Anyway, I did remember him twigging his Compressor Band before the game. Maybe..._

“I don’t think he rigged his band at all Shiho”, Cagalli spoke suddenly. She turned to the both of them and continues, “He did switch his Compressor Band to ‘high’ mode since the indicator light was red in color. He was in fact giving me a handicap rather than taking the advantage. It really pissed me off just thinking about it again.”

“Let’s not light another fuse Cagalli or we will really be kicked out by the store manager”, Miriallia pleaded.

She gave her a confused look. Then she look at the cashier where the store manager was seated, eyeing at them attentively. She laughed nervously and gave the manager an apologetic gesture.

“Anyway, you guys seems to speak really fondly about _him._ But Lacus did mention that he was a Vampire nobleman right?” She directed her question to both Lacus and Shiho and the pink hair vampire nodded. “How did you guys come to know him?”

Lacus looked surprised by her question. Shiho was about to cut in to say something but the pink hair songstress stopped her.

_I guess I hit a nail or something,_ Cagalli thought _._

“Athrun and I used to be playmates when were young”. Lacus started. “As you might have known Vampires rarely gave birth individually with our low birth rate. We tend to choose to give birth in a group and Athrun and I were born on the same year so we ended up as playmates”.

Cagalli was quite surprised when she heard Lacus’s explanation. But yet something does not fit right. “Well I understand about your side but what about Shiho”, Cagalli asked. “Shiho was born as a human right so how-”

“I lived at the outskirts of the PLANTs”, Shiho cut-in calmly. “Around that area, the relationship between the human and vampire were peaceful. And my father was able to start a small business in the city. In order to increased our social circle, I was introduced to the nobles’ children and that how I met Ms. Lacus and Athrun”.

Cagalli could feel the dagger in Shiho’s tone. _And she seems to he hiding something._ She was confused at first until she saw Lacus’s ‘I’m sorry’ expression. _I guess we have stumbled on Shiho’s sensitive topic. I really wish I could teased her a bit more but I guess I’ll let it go this time,_ Cagalli nodded and Lacus smiled in return. _But that does not mean I could not do it the roundabout way._

“There’s something I’m curious about Lacus”.

The blond was surprised when Miriallia cut her off and the brunette was giving her a pointed look. She let out a defeated sigh and began to sipped her drink.

“I know vampires can control human easily but is there anything that can control the vampires?” Miriallia asked.

Cagalli nearly spit her drink out when she heard her girl-friend’s question. “Mi-Miria?”

“Is that something I’m not supposed to asked?” Miriallia asked with a confused look.

_Miriallia, you just asked something that could make others think of you as a member of the Anti-Vampire Alliance,_ Cagalli thought. She placed her hand on Miriallia shoulder squeeze it lightly. “Please tell me that the question you just was out of curiosity and nothing else Miri”.

Miriallia blinked a few times, confused. “Of course it is Cagalli. If not what do you it might-” She stops for a while then she began to bring her hand up frantically in a defense mode and said, “That’s not what my question meant. If it’s something confidential then please forget it”.

“Well, I don’t see any reason to keep this as a secret”.

Cagalli turned to look at Lacus who seems to be drinking her drink nonchalantly. _Are you serious Lacus?_

On the other hand, Shiho had a panicked look on her face when they heard Lacus’s reply. “But Ms. Lacus, this is a-”

“It’s alright Shiho”, Lacus cut-in calmly. “This is something our government will have to reveal in the near future. So it does not matter if I were to reveal it now”, she assured them.

“Let see, where should I begin. Do you know that the Vampires are divided into three different kind?” Miriallia shocked her head. Lacus smiled as she took out a notebook and her writing materials. She wrote on them and continued, "The one that reign over the entire Vampire Clan are known as the Pure blood Vampire, also known as the royal bloodline in the human’s term I guess. Then followed by the noble vampire and lastly the human rooted vampire. And within the noble vampires, there stand the Werewolves that were split between the pure blood and the human root werewolves.

“Our kind were once ruled by dictatorship under the Pure blood Vampires. But after the citizen’s and the noble’s coup d'etat, the dictatorship was overthrown and the Supreme Council was formed with each clan having two to three representative to represent their clan”, Lacus said. She also showed the the diagram she drew. “They were also given the title Noblemen and Noblewomen as they served within the Supreme Council”.

“Then won’t the Pure blood be able to overthrow any rules and discussion? They are the ones that reign over the Vampires right?” Miriallia asked.

Lacus nodded. “The compressor band were invented just to counter this matter. Each Councillor will have their compressor band calibrated before each meeting”.

"And to further the relationship between both the vampires and the human", Cagalli started suddenly, "each vampire that leaves the PLANTs must have their compressor band calibrated before they enter the country".

_So much for being confidential,_ she thought with a sigh. Her phone vibrated just as she was about to speak. Cagalli took out look at who the sender was and a frown appeared on her face.

"Is something of a matter Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli shook her head. "Nothing major. I'm just being summoned home that's all. Thanks for cheering me up girls", she stood up and gave each of them a hug. "I'll see you girls in class tomorrow".

She took her bag and left. She breathed out heavily once she was outside of the cafe. The young blond took out her phone and read the message that was sent to her by her father.

_There's something we need to discuss. I have arrange a ride for you near your location. Meet me in the study when you reach home._

"Let just hope this discussion does not relate to my studies", she pleaded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She has been standing there for the last thirty minutes, debating whether to enter her father’s study or not. Cagalli knows that if this discussion was about her academic result then she would really be receiving a scolding from him and she’s scared.

_Even though the scolding will be though but it will only last for a while,_ she thought optimistically. _Besides, I’m sure he would not banned me from doing what I love right? He did taught me to strive for what I love. The last time my results were bad, he only scolded me and that’s it. I’m sure this time will be fine as well._

The young Attha nodded confidently and reached out for the door handle. _But then again, that was the first semester of my first year in college._ At that thought, her hand freezes right above the handle and her expression began to pale. _This time we are talking about the second semester of my second year in University. The scale of them are totally different._

Cagalli began to stressed out again from her thought and her debate for whether to enter the study begins once again. _What am I going to do?_ She questioned herself as she ruffled her blond hair.

“Why don’t you just continue your inner debate inside while waiting for your father to finish Cagalli?”

The young Attha snapped out from her thoughts and saw a tanned skin man with black shoulder length hair standing at the door of her father’s study. This man makes you think of a hunting tiger. He has narrow black eyes that are like two pieces of obsidian. His thick, curly, black hair is worn in a practical style. He has large hands. His skin is tan-colored and has a muscle build for a soldier. And worst of all, he was standing with the door half opened.

“Ki-Ki-Kisaka?! When?! How?!”

Kisaka sighed. “Just come in already”, he said and grabbed onto her arm.

She tried to break free from his grip but she was easily overpowered by her bodyguard and being pulled into the study. Cagalli shut her eyes as she enter the room and whimpered when she heard the door closes behind her.

_I am so dead!_

“You’re here Cagalli”. She flinched when she heard her fathers voice. But something was different. He does not sound angry at all. Then again she could hear voices other than of her father’s.

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and saw that her father was still surrounded by his secretaries. “Have a seat first Cagalli. I’ll be done in a while more alright. Kisaka I need you to look through these documents concerning the militaries”.

“Understood sir”, Kisaka replied.

Cagalli was brought back to reality when Kisaka gave her a little push on her back before he left her side. She gave him an evil sneer before she took a seat on the couch. She turned to look at her father’s direction and realized that he has yet to change out of his Senator's uniform. It seems that he has been working since their breakfast moment this morning.

_I just hope he does not overwork himself this time around,_ she thought with a worried look.

Uzumi Nara Attha, the head representative of the Orb Union, is a very kind and understand man even though he reminds you of proud and courageous lion. He’s very serious with dealing his country’s political matters that earns him the title the"Lion of Orb".

Even though he was a serious politician, he was also a kind and strict father to his only daughter, Cagalli. Since she was young, he had arranged most of her academic studies and her club activities in hope to bring her up as his successor. And Cagalli, who did not argue with his choices, would follow everything he had planned for her willingly.

That was until she enter junior high. Cagalli began to doubts about the future that her father has planned for her. Is this the right road for her? Is this what she wanted to for her future? These question kept on plaguing her thoughts to the point where her grades began to drop and her temper began to sore. Her father was worried about her condition and even appoint some counselors to help managed her sudden change of character.

When she found out about it, she was furious that the father she had respected so much was treating her like a disable person. She storm into his studies and confronted her father for the very first time and had their first argument for the very first time as well.

_It was the first argument I had with father and might I add, the worst one,_ she thought with a laugh. _I doubt the guys will believe how docile I was before meeting them._

Both father and daughter were in a cold war for a while. Her father would not speak to her or even looked at her. Thanks to that she nearly blow her top one day. But then everything changed when she started playing basketball. She found a new way for her to release her frustration and was able to think better after the clouds were cleared off from her thoughts.

_I really have to give my thanks to my senior at that time. It was also because of this, I found out what I am capable of doing other things other than studying,_ Cagalli thought. She looked at her father and smiled, _I too understand how much father loved me as his daughter and we were able to communicate much better than before._

"It's nice to see you smile once in awhile but its really creepy when you are smiling to yourself Cagalli".

The young Attha snapped out from her thought. "You're done father? Since when?"

"Since a while ago", Uzumi smiled and sat down across his daughter. His secretaries have also left the room. "Let me guess, something good happened today with your club activities?"

"Just the opposite happened father". Cagalli frown at the mention of her club activities. She keep her emotion on check out let out a heavy sigh. "Anyway, what is our discussion for today father? Please tell me that is not about my studies again".

"We will touch on them at _another time_ ”, Uzumi said, emphasizing his last few words. He took some files from Kisaka’s hand and gave them to her. “Take a look at these and give me your opinion Cagalli.”

Cagalli looked at those files with a suspicious look and ask, "please tell me these are not Prospect Marriage photos father".

Uzumi blinked a few time before letting out a laugh. “If there is someone out there who would take a tomboy like you as their bride, I would be delighted to hand you over to him right now”, he laughed. Cagalli was about to talk back but Uzumi stopped her. “Anyway, it is something that will pique your interest. You can retort back after you look through them".

She pouted and picked up the file. She understood what her father was saying as she flipped through the documents. The file's content was definitely something that would interest her. In fact it is something that she has been studying and partaking since high school. It is the Politic Relation between two countries and the document comes with the insignia of the PLANTs Supreme Council.

"Have you check to see if these documents are valid?" Cagalli asked seriously.

"We have checked with the the PLANTs ambassador and they have confirmed that the insignia was authentic", Kisaka answered as he sat next to her father. He flipped to the last page of the document that contains the ambassador's signature. "The PLANTs ambassador also received a copy from the PLANTs himself".

Cagalli nodded. She flipped through the documents as she reads through them once more.

The PLANTs Supreme Council has asked for personnel transfer from the PLANTs and the Orb Union. Personnel transfers happened quite often between both countries as they deepened their relationship and it has never once caused them any trouble. But there seems to be a slight changes with their request. The personnel that are transferring in from the PLANTs are officers trained in the ZAFT Military Training Facilities. That means these officers are military trained soldiers.

"There won't be a problem with the personnel that are transferring out. What I'm worried about are the personnel that will be transferring in", Cagalli said while stating her worried. "They are military trained soldiers. Won’t the civilian feel anxious when they see the soldiers coming in?”

“They are transferring into our local ground force so they will be presented with proper getup before they start their duties,” Kisaka explained. “We will also reinforces their compressor band to match up with our abilities. This should help them blend in better. And those that are transferring out will have to return getup before they are allowed to leave”.

“Did you also mention that the officer are allow to further release their compressor band if they come in contact with the rogue vampires?” Cagalli asked.

Kisaka nodded. “They understood out conditions and accepted them willingly”.

“Then I guess it's settled”, she said. Cagalli signed the documents and pass the remaining to the father. “When will the transfer begin?”

“By the end of the month I presumed”. Kisaka collected the signed documents and put them aside. He presented her yet another file. “Here are the first fortnight report from the ground force. It seems that there has been an increased of casualties with the rogue vampires near our borders”.

“How bad was it?” Cagalli asked as she took the file. She was really unhappy when she read the report. “Did we send any aid to that village? And which direction were the rogues heading?”

“We reacted as soon as it happened. But it was too late when the ground force reached the said village”, Kisaka answered. “Though we were able to capture some of the rogues later that day, the rest managed to escaped. There were also sighting that some of them was heading towards the city”.

Just when she thought her day could not have gotten any worse Kisaka just has to throw her another bomb. Cagalli was able to stop herself from swearing but she could not hide her distress and unhappy look.

In order to reduces the casualties within the city’s perimeter, they will have to increased the patrols and send out warning notices. But by doing so, it will also increased the civilian’s anxiety as well. _What are we supposed to do?_ She thought.

“Increased the patrol within the city”. Cagalli snapped out from her thought. “Inform the officers to always be alert at all times”.

“Would it not make the civilian anxious if they saw the increased patrols?” Kisaka asked and Cagalli nodded.

“I guess it will”, Uzumi replied. “But it will also increase their awareness around their surroundings. They could also prepare themselves for any sudden attack as well”.

Cagalli saw her father’s point. _It’s better to have them prepare for the worst,_ she thought. _And when it comes to father’s decision, he would likely to pass the personnel arrangement onto Kisaka’s hand._

“Kisaka, I’ll leave the patrols and officers arrangement to your decision”, Uzumi said. Kisaka nodded.

Cagalli muffled her laughter upon hearing her father’s decision. “And Cagalli,” she looked up and met with her father’s serious look, “are you having troubles with your studies lately? I hope they do not affect your credits in this terms final examination alright?”

_Geh! The topic which I dreaded the most,_ Cagalli thought. “Understood father”, she answered. “Father, if this is all for the meeting I would like to excuse myself for the night”. Uzumi nodded. She gave her father a hug and kiss. “Good night father. Sleep early and don’t overwork yourself tonight alright?”

“You too Cagalli”, Uzumi said. Cagalli smiled and left her father’s studies.

She opened the door to her room and turned on the lights. After closing the door, she toss her bag next to her study table and walked towards her balcony. The night wind greeted her the moment she stepped out to the open space and she welcomed it.

_So much has happened today,_ she thought. _It’s really too much for one day. I’m totally drained out._

Though it was almost similar to her everyday routine, there were a few added difference for the day. Her college problems seems so petite after her meeting with her father and Kisaka. She let out a depressed sighed whenever she thought about the destroyed village and the the villagers.

_I hope the villagers will be better allocated in the future,_ she thought. Even though she was depressed but when she thought of the certain blue hair vampire that she has just met today, it would still anger her.

“Why does that bastard suddenly appeared in my thought when I least wanted to”, she questioned herself as she scratched the back of her head. He managed to made her heart skipped a beat when she first saw his emerald green eyes and yet he had to humiliate her on the very same day. “Argh! The more I think about it the more pissed off I get”.

A distance wolf’s howl surprised her just as she finished. “Wolf’s howl? But, from where?” Her body shivers just as the cold wind blew by again. “Better get back in, the night is getting chilly. I’ll just investigate it with Kisaka tomorrow”.

Cagalli was about to step into her room when another wolf’s howl stops her completely and this time it seems to be closer. The moment she turns around, she saw a human silhouette was riding on a giant wolf passing through the cloudless night sky.

She gasped when her amber orbs met with emerald green ones.

**== Continue in Chapter 3 ==**

**A/N:** Hope you all like this chapter.


	3. Athrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 3: Athrun**

Vampires were once known as the fearsome night dwellers that would prey on human bloods. Those were what their ancestors were. The modern vampires were no longer known as night dwellers, human hunters and such. With the latest technologies, the vampires were able to coordinate the new generations to be immune to the sun.

Even though the new generations were now able to roam under the sunlight, they were unable to refuse the needs for human blood. But that problem was solved with the help from blood banks and the pseudo blood tables. With them, the vampires do not need to hunt for humans any longer. And with the new generations, they were able to consume human food as their regular source of energy with their supplement of pseudo blood tables. These are what we called the modern vampires.

Yet there are still some that would succumbed to the urge for fresh human blood. These vampires loses their sanity and would only know how hunt to quench their thirst. Especially on the nights of the full moon where their lust is at its peak. These vampires were known as the Fallen vampires.

Athrun Zala was moving swiftly through the dense forest, chasing after his prey of a vampire. He has received information that a group of Fallen was lingering around the area earlier that evening. He and a few others were dispatched to either kill or secure their preys.

Even though Athrun could barely see through the dead of the night, he could still sense the said group the moment he enters the forest. As he closed up on his prey, he caught the scent of human’s blood around it.

 _From the scent my prey is giving out, it should be one of the few males within the group. It also seems that he has just finished his meal._ The blue hair vampire looked ahead of his prey and smiled. _It seems that we are coming to an opening soon._

Just as he finished the thought, he and his prey broke through the forest and into an open field. Athrun took a giant leap into the air and landed right in front of his prey. The Fallen stop and began to look for an escape route.

Athrun released his intimidate aura to stop his prey’s movement and to cut his prey off from escaping. His prey began to tremble in fear and cold sweats formed by the side of his temples. _It’s not my style to intimidate the weaker ones but it’s the fastest way to stop them from escaping._ He sighed tiredly and moved towards his prey.

The Fallen stumbled and fell. “St-st-stay back! Do-don’t co-come an-any closer!”

Athrun was surprised when the Fallen spoke and stopped. _That was a surprised. He might have not fallen that far, that means a secure case._ “Are you going to come with me quietly then?” he asked.

“Co-come with you? And b-be sent into the instituted to be tamed? Why should I?” the Fallen laughed. He managed to stand up, clumsily, while Athrun is still releasing his aura. “Vampires were once the night rulers and the hunter of the humans. Why must we be shackled and life along side them? I was finally released from those shackles. There’s no way I’m going to be bound again”. Just as he finished, he lungs at Athrun.

The navy blue hair vampire sighed and shook his head. “What a foolish choice”.

He sidestepped to his left just before the Fallen vampire could reach him. He turned around to the back of his prey, grabbed hold onto the back of his head and slammed it onto the ground. Everything happened in a blink of an eye, which made it difficult for the Fallen to respond.

Athrun heaved out a heavy breath as he released his hold and stopped his aura. He took his prey’s arm and lock it behind his back. When he heard his his prey screamed in pain, he lossen his grip but did not release his lock position.

“One last chance”, Athrun said. “Are you willing to come with me quietly?”

The Fallen turns to look over his shoulder and smirked. “Over my dead body _young pup_ ”.

Athrun’s eyes began to glow red and his urge to kill suddenly intensifies. For the first time in his life, he has allowed his anger to overcome his thoughts. He raised his free hand and a stream of blue flame appeared on his hand.

The Fallen began to panicked when he saw the flame. He tried his best to break free from Athrun’s hold but failed to do so. “Pl-please! Sp-spa-spare my life”, he pleaded.

His eyes were cold when he stood up and released the blue tinted flame onto his prey’s body. It was like his life has totally sucked out from his body.

The Fallen screamed in pain and agony as the blue flame engulfed him entirely. He tried to put the fire out by rolling on the ground but it just intensified the flame more.

“The flame will not dies until its victim is burned till nothing is left”, Athrun said. He stood from the side as he watch the flame eats away his prey’s flesh and bones. When the flame has finally died down, he walked towards the blackened patch of grass and steps of the remaining blue flames. “I have given you a chance to live but you chose death instead”.

 _“You would have broken his arm even though he has chosen to live Athrun dear”,_ a gentle voice said in his head.

Athrun looked at his shadow and a large black wolf emerged from it. “How did your hunt goes Fenrir?” he asked.

“All was taken care of”, Fenrir, the wolf familiar, replied. He walked pass Athrun and went to sniff the blackened patch of grass. “You do realized you need to cover this up, don’t you?”

“Not like a little camouflage won’t solve the case”, he replied. Just as he finished, a black serpent like creature came from his shadow and climb all the way up to his shoulder. He turned to look at the snake. “Will you lend me your power Ticky?”

“As you wish master”, Ticky, the snake familiar, answered. It leaped off of Athrun’s shoulder and slithered towards the blackened patch of grass.

The black wolf sniffed the air and look at Athrun. “We need to do something with this putrid as well. Shall we…”.

Athrun could hardly hear what Fenrir was saying as he was trying to concentrate on suppressing his inner monster. He could hardly diverged his concentration on what’s happening around him when its trying to break free. He was breathing heavily with every attempt he tried to bind the monster down and it really drains him with each failing attempt. Athrun began to feel weak on his knees but he managed to stable himself from falling.

 _Just calm down already,_ he thought desperately. Just as he was about to give in, a pair of amber, feisty eyes flashed through his thoughts. He snapped open his emerald green eyes, surprised at first, as he thought of a certain blond hair female he met today on his first day in college. He was sure that he had never met her before but her character seems to remind him of someone from his past, his nostalgic past that he sought to forget. A smile appeared as he thought about her cocky smile. _Too bad I wipe it clean from her face._

“It seems you have managed to calm him down Athrun”.

Athrun snapped out from his thought and nodded. He let out tired breath and said, “He did not put in much of a resistance this time”.

“But it seems that the thought of a certain amber eyes gave you the boost you needed to calm him down, didn’t it?” Fenrir said and gave him a wolfish grin.

“What are you trying to say Fenrir?” Fenrir’s sly grin had confirmed that the wolf had peak into his thought just a moment ago. “Please tell me that you did not do what I thought you did. You do know I could bind you for invading my privacy, don’t you?”

“You won’t do that to little old me right, little one?” the wolf asked and gave him master the sad puppy eyes.

Suddenly, Fenrir ears twitched when he picked up some rustling sound. He quickly positions himself in front of Athrun and got into a defensive stance and began to snarl.

Athrun understood why Fenrir was in this stance when he too heard the rustling sound. “I’ll deal with you when we return to the manor”, he whispered and stood up. “Come out and surrender yourself if you do not want to be eliminated”.

He waited for any responds and when he received none, he starts again, “We promised your safety if you-”

Athrun was cut off when something shot out from the bushes. Then, a sudden pain from his right shoulder made him wilted down to his knee.

“Little one!” Fenrir gasped.

His hand quickly went to his injury and felt warm liquid soaking the side of his clothing. He pull his hand away from the fabric and saw his blood covered palm. The first thought that comes to him was that he has been hurt. But by what? He was about to start looking for it when he felt Fenrir’s anger. _SHIT!!_

“Unforgivable!” Fenrir growled dangerously. He was in a crouching position. “It’s unforgivable for hurting what’s MINE!” He lunged towards the forest.

“FENRIR, DOWN!” An invisible force forced the wolf down. He growled angrily and ordered to be released. “Calm your anger now Fenrir or it won’t do anyone any good. Anyway, concentrate on your nose. With your nose, you should be able to pick up something”.

Fenrir grunted angrily and point his nose high in the air. He took a deep breath and was surprised on the scent he caught. “The Hunters!”

Athrun nodded. “Right! No matter how you track them, you wouldn’t be able to catch them”.

He released his wolf’s binding and began to look around for the weapon that pierced him. Just behind him, he saw a short arrow was stabbed to the ground just a few feet from where he was. He was about to reach for it when Fenrir pulled it out from the ground and left it in front of him. Athrun gave him a slight nod and Fenrir retreated to his side. The moment he touches it, he felt a similar static run through under his skin.

“Anti-Vampire Magic”, he concluded.

“I guess that’s why your wound did not heal like they usually would”, Fenrir said. He laid back down beside Athrun and sniffs his wound. “Do you want me to lick it, even though it’s a shallow wound?”

Athrun paled upon the idea. “I’ll pass.”

Fenrir gave him a dissatisfied grunt and he laughed while stroking his wolf’s neck. Suddenly, he began to feel lightheaded. He decided to make a makeshift bandage to stop his bleeding. Since the oly material he could think of was his clothing, he tore off some fabric from his shirt to do so.

Just as he finished with his impromto bandaging, he noticed his red Compressor Band was blinking non stop. He began to adjusts the magic level on it and felt much better the moment he finished.

He pull his attention over to Ticky’s progress. He was surprised that his snake familiar has finished the camouflaging and has also casted a masking barrier around the area. The area where the blackened patch of grass used to be is now green like the rest. He smiled and thanked Ticky for his job well done. Then he asked his snake to gather whatever scents that’s still lingering of his attacker. He had wanted to follow Ticky along but his injuries kept him grounded as Ticky disappeared into the forest.

The young vampire breathes out tiredly as he lean onto his wolf’s side. “Should I switch towards my own magic little one?”

Athrun looked at Fenrir, surprised. He was grateful that his familiar cared for him but he does not want to burden them for what he lacks to provide to them currently. He shook his head and Fenrir did not asked any further.

The moon has already risen up high by the time Ticky returned with a capsule in his mouth.

“The human has cast cloaking magic so this is all I could collect master”, he said and gave the capsule to his master. “Sorry”.

Athrun smiled and thank him for his hard work. “We are done for the night. So take a nice long rest alright”. Ticky nodded and disappeared into his shadow. He began to feel lightheaded the moment he stood up and nearly fall over if Fenrir had not supported him. “Thank you Fenrir”.

Fenrir grunted and lay back down. He was confused at first until his wolf spoke. “Get on my back Athrun. I’ll get us home faster”.

The young vampire had wanted declined his wolf's offer but quickly push the thought away. The wound inflicted on him contains anti-vampire magic. His body could not heal because he needs to get the wound disinfected before it starts to rot from the inside. That is how deadly the anti-vampire magic is to a vampire. He climbed onto Fenrir obediently and grabs hold onto Fenrir's back fur.

"Try to hold on tight and don't fall off little one", he said and sprang into the forest.

Athrun could still remember the route that he had travelled while he was on his chase, even though with the limited light from the moon. Until Fenrir took an abrupt turn out of their path.

"Fenrir where are you going? We are out of our original route", he asked.

"It's faster if we do not take it", Fenrir replied.

He was shocked. "Passing through the city is out of the question Fenrir. We were not supposed to make our presence known to anybody".

"Everyone should be asleep by now Athrun. Besides, we won't be passing through the city but the home to the member of the parliament", Fenrir smirked as he continued, "And there's no turning back now cause we will be on their land once we break through this forest".

Before Athrun could managed to pull his wolf back, Fenrir made a huge leap into the air and out of the forest. The cool night air really refreshed his thought, though he was panicking from the inside.

He could see a magnificent manor right below them and was amazed at how big and grand the back garden was. By seeing it, it reminds him of the back garden at his old manor that his family once own.

Athrun was really amazed by it until he caught a pair of amber orbs looking at them. The same pair of amber that belong to a certain fiery blond female. That caught his breath the moment he saw the fire within her eyes, the fire he thought he had crushed on the same day.

Fenrir growl had snapped him out of his thought. "Better prepare yourself upon landing little one cause we will be exiting the moment we enter their grounds". Upon landing, Fenrir made a dash towards the edge of the garden and leap over the wall. "You must breath little one or you are going to suffocate".

Athrun did not realized he was holding his breath until Fenrir pointed out. "Someone saw us, Fenrir!” he exclaimed. “She saw us! She saw _you_!"

"Let your officer deal with it. What we need to do now is to get your wound cleaned and properly bandage", Fenrir said, running as fast as he could.

"I'm so screwed for this", he sighed as the both of them disappeared into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke to the sound of his phone alarm going off. He reached over to the bedside table and picked it up to cancel the alarm. He sat up, took a deep breath and stretched his upper body, trying to dislodge the sleep from his brain.

Though sleep still clings on him, he decided to take a quick shower before his breakfast. He stepped into the bathroom and took off his shirt. As he walked pass the mirror he noticed a small red patch on his bandage. He undid his bandage and saw his wound was healing slower than he had expected, even though a week has passed since that night.

 _I guess I'm doing logistic work for tonight's hunt again,_ he thought with a tired sigh. After applying a waterproof Band-Aid on his wound he stepped into the showers.

Someone knock on his door after he was done with his morning shower. A maid stepped in after Athrun told her so. She bowed and said, "Young master, you have a guest waiting for you in the dining room".

“Inform them that I will be down shortly”, he replied. The maid bowed and left the room. _Who would visit this early in the morning?_

He began to mentally list out the possible people while getting dress for his morning lecture. But no matter how hard he tries, he could not narrowed down the possibilities. Once he got his bag and his black jacket, he walked out of his room and closes the door behind him.

"I would have never thought, out of all the people, that you would be the one to visit Lacus", Athrun said as he enters the dining room. Lacus smiled and greeted him as he took his seat at the head of the long table.

The servant brought him his breakfast and morning coffee. "To what do I owe the pleasure for such an early visit, my lady”, he asked. He picked up his hot coffee and sipped it while he waits for the pink hair princess’s reply.

"I wanted to make sure that your wound is healing alright Athrun", Lacus answered sweetly. Seeing that her childhood friend was still enjoying his coffee, she continued, "I also wanted to see your current situation after _being chased by_ Cagalli these past few days".

Athrun nearly choked on his coffee. _Where on earth did she get that idea?_ He gave Lacus a surprised look and asked, "Where and what have you heard Lacus?"

Lacus tried to muffled her laughter by clearing her throat. “Something like how our blond knight is having a heated chase for her true love”, she laughed. “The whole campus was talking about how you stole her heart by beating her in her game Athrun”.

He was stunned when he heard it. Athrun could not believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t care less what the ridiculous rumors were going on around the campus but this time it has really gotten out of hand. Well it was true that Cagalli has been chasing him, well more like stalking him, around the campus for the past week. But it was more _interrogation_ rather than _love pursuit_ and it just has to happen the day after he got wounded.

Cagalli has been questioning him about his whereabouts the previous day and if he owns any sort of pets, mainly a wolf. He could sense what she was trying to ask and knows that she was the one that witness his action the night before.

 _This could get tricky,_ he thought.

But being a well-trained soldier and a gentleman he was, Athrun replied that he was at his manor dealing with the project and assignments he was given to and ignore rest of her questioning. But it seems that she was not happy with his answer and followed him the whole day. And this has been going on for the past week.

Athrun began to feel a headache coming just from remembering about it and sighed. He heard Lacus laugh. “You are really enjoying this aren’t you Lacus?”

"Well, it's not everyday a hunter becomes a prey", she laughed.

“That is true and I do not feel comfortable with it, I assure you Lacus”, he laughed. “But I might not be the only one that’s acting differently”. Lacus gave him a confused look. “I have received news that My Lady has a crushed on a certain someone, mainly a brunette with violet eyes”.

He smirked when he saw the surprised look from Lacus.

“And where have you heard it from?” she asked calmly.

“It seems that you have underestimate my source of intelligent Lacus”, he smirked victoriously. “So, how far have you two gone to?”

Lacus blushed and covered her face. “I’m sorry for teasing you Athrun so can we let my matter slides?”

He laughed. “Sorry, I might have gone too far with this”. Both of them laughed as they thought about their conversation. "Shall we change into a brighter room for the examination?"

Lacus nodded and both of them made their way for the salon.

He sat down on the couch and took off his shirt. He peels off the waterproof Band-Aid he applied before his morning shower.

Lacus took the seat in front of him and began doing her examination. “Have you been feeling tired or fatigued lately?”she asked. “Like you could not get your power under control?”

“Not so much other than feeling sluggish the first few day”, he said after some thought. “Is something the matter?”

“There seems to be anti-vampire magic mixed in your bloodstream”, she said. Her hand started to glow where she was barely touching it. “We will start by purifying it”.

Athrun nodded. His body began to relax when he felt a warm sensation coming from her. _The power of the Miracle Child, Lacus Clyne, the power to light her people’s path, except mine._ He chuckled mentally when he thought about the darkness that once engulfed him. He looks at his left palm and thought, _an element of mine, a power that should be mine to control. But the moment I lose it, it bites me back._ He clenched his palm tightly.

But the strangest thing was what happens on the night of his hunt. He was sure he would lose control of his inner beast due to his rage but he was successful in containing him the moment she appeared in his thought. He could not explained why it happen except the thought of her resembling someone he once knew. _Like the twins in the border forest, but-_

His thought came short when he felt a stinging pain from his wound. “Owe!”

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” Lacus asked in a worried tone.

Athrun shook his head and saw that she was just finishing applying dressing on his wound. “It just came as a surprised”. Then he realized his childhood friend was holding onto the calibrator key and his secretary was standing behind her. “Are we doing some adjustment on my Compressor Band?”

Lacus nodded. “Your wound is healing just fine and I have diluted most of the anti-vampire magic in your bloodstream”. She inserts the key into Athrun’s blue band and began to type on the holographic keys. “I’ll loosen your magic restriction. Be cautious about your strength and it should help you through today’s activities”, she looked at him with a smile and continued, “especially with Cagalli hot on your tail”.

“You really are enjoying this way too much Lacus”.

“All in a day’s entertainment I guess”, she laughed. Once she finished, she took the key off from his blue compressor band and gave it back to his secretary. “Can you give me a ride to campus?” she asked while cleaning up the dressing and tools back into the first-aid box. “I’m afraid my dad has called on the chauffeur for the day”.

“As you wish My Lady”.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He jolted everytime he heard the door of his lecture room slides open.

He opened his eyes and let out a heavy and rleief breath. It was only the student from his lecture that was going in and out of the lecture room.

 _What is wrong with me?_ He thought as he shook his head. _Why are you feeling so nervous over this? Why indeed?_

The navy blue hair vampire let out another heavy breath. He rested his head on his crossed arm that is resting on top of the desk in front of him.

“Is there something bothering you Athrun?”

He snapped his head up when he heard a familiar voice. Sai was giving him a confused look after exchanging glance with Kira.

He blinked a few time before he realise that the lecture he was attending had ended and both his friend that was seated in front of him was giving him a worried look. Well at least one of them was.

Kira laughed. “Cagalli has been chasing him around for the past few days for some unknown reason,” he said. “Athrun, you should know that only student taking Nanotechnology could enter the building. So there’s no way Cagalli could come in here”.

The young vampire let out another tired breath and just waved his hand to dismissed this discussion. _It’s not like I haven't trealised it yet Kira,_ he thought. _You try to let some human chased after you everywhere you go. I’m usually play the hunter’s role and yet this time, I’m the hunted._

“Even the hunter would fall apart if he was being hunted this desperately.”

Athrun look to his left and saw the young man with ripe tangerine orange colored hair was seated next to him. He has a teasing grin on his face. He has narrow blue eyes that are like two lagoons. His orange hair is very short and is worn in an impractical, artistic style. He is tall and has a masculine build and is still grining at him.

"You can never be too careful after being stalk for a week”, the young man said. “To the point where she would ambush you while you were in the toilet”.

The young vampire felt a sudden intense stare from his friends. He glared at the orange hair young man, who was wearing an orange Compressor Band. “You really talk too much Rusty”.

“Oh my! Isn’t that what I’m here for?” Rusty asked with a shocked expression on his face. Then a gleeful smile appeared as he continued, “To provide the entertainment for everyone? Besides, the bathroom is not the first place she stalked right?”

Athrun growled, but before any sound could come out from him he was caught in a headlock. He was caught off guard by his friend’s attack. His shoulder tensed and reached out for his friend’s hold but immediately relaxed them when he remembered what Lacus told him this morning.

He still tries to fight back nonetheless but in a moderate strength. “What the hell, Sai?”

“Isn’t there something that you are not telling us Athrun?” Sai asked, while still holding on him. “Something about you and Cagalli perhaps?”

He could sense his curiosity in his question. _Damn you Rusty Mackenzie,_ he glared angrily at Rusty. Rusty gave him an apologetic look, as though he could sense what he was thinking.

“There is nothing going on between Ms Attha and I”, Athrun answered, while fighting his friend’s grip. “She was just questioning me at first and soon it escalate to following me around the campus”.

“Is that really all of it?” Sai questioned as he tighten his grip.

Athrun was about to stake his pride on the line when Kira jumped in and pulled them apart. “That’s enough Sai. You are going to choke him to death soon”, Kira said. “Can we get started on the project’s discussion now guys?”

“Oh, that nearly slipped my mind”, Sai said and stood up from his seat. “I need to fetch my prints from the printer room. I’ll be back in a minute”, he said and quickly grabbed his tag and ran out of the lecture room.

“Really?!” Kira sighed defeatedly. “Then shall we just start with what we hand at hand?”

Athrun, who just joined the class a week ago, was quickly scouted by Kira into his group. Kira highly recommend Athrun to become their programmer to lighten Sai’s job as both the programmer and designer. Rusty too recommend Athrun for the job and since he was staying close to where Athrun was, he could get the minor adjustments done at his place. With that said, Sai passed whatever he has done onto Athrun’s hand.

Since then, their group has been progressing faster and smoother. They are currently at their designing phase where Sai and Kira were working on the outer frame while Athrun and Rusty works on the functioning and programs.

“I’m good with it”, Athrun replied while rubbing his sore neck.

Rusty shrugged his shoulder and smiled, “I’m fine with it since I’m on the prototyping and assembling side”.

The young brunette smiled and turned around to fetched his materials.

On the other hand, Athrun quickly gave Rusty a glare and wrote something on a black page of his notebook before he pushed it towards him.

Rusty has a freaked out look when he read his note. He looked at Athrun, who has an evil smile on his face. “Are you for real Athrun?” he whispered.

Athrun tapped at his note that reads ‘logistic work tonight’ and nodded. Rusty let out a defeated breath and nodded.

Athrun chuckled softly when he felt a sense of victory over his friend slash subordinate. Rusty, being half vampire and half wolf, hated doing deskwork. And having the wolf gene as his major, plus being one of the five top graduates, majoring in the field and firearm, from the ZAFT, did not help him to cope with being cooped up in a closed room. He did it on purpose from knowing his subordinate’s weakness.

 _Well it’s just for tonight anyway,_ Athrun thought. _If he were to be cooped up with logistic for too long he will definitely wreak havoc for everyone. That has been proven back in our academy days when we were paired up for logistics work. He nearly went insane just staying inside the mobile office._ He chuckled softly as he remembered the mess they have caused.

It nearly caused him his eye at trying to subdued him. _I guess him being a wolf major; Rusty thrived on fieldwork rather than deskwork. As for his half vampire gene, it serves him best when it comes to his minute’s judgments._

By the time Kira managed to compile his notes, Sai too have comes back with rolls of prints for their discussion.

“Sorry that it took longer than expected”, Sai appologised. He unrolled the prints and smile, “Shall we get this discussion on the way?”

“Well said Sai Argyle”, the orange hair vampire said and gave him a thumps up. He then added, “Like a mechanic geek would”.

“The last sentence was not needed Rusty Makenzie”. Sai greeted his teeth and the group laughed. “Let’s get down to business. I was thinking about changing this area”.

Athrun who was half listening to his team mates discussion when his mind suddenly took a step back into his own world. _Speaking about judgment, why was I unable to make the simplest decision?_ Athrun thought with a serious look on his face. _We have been thought to erase anyone that has seen our true identity and yet_ , he looks at his palm as he thought about the past weeks incident, _why can’t I do it?_ _Why have I chosen to avoid her instead?_ _Why?_

Then his thought suddenly wonders towards a young girl with blond hair. _There is something, something about Ms. Attha that is similar to her. As if, she is her. But that’s impossible because she’s… she’s dead._ Athrun scratches his scalp feeling confused from his thought. _To begin with, there’s no way Ms. Attha could be her. She’s more cheerful and optimistic than Ms. Attha._ He smiled at his thought. Then he realized he was comparing between Ms. Attha and her. _Why am I comparing the both of them anyway?_

“What do you think about it Athrun?”

“Eh?” He snapped out from his thought when he heard Kira’s voice. He looked up and saw all three of them were looking at him, awaiting for his answer. “Ah, sorry. I wasn’t quite listning just now”.

Both Sai and Rusty has a surprised expression while Kira just laughed.

“I thought that was the case”, Kira laughed.

“How could you even tell Kira?” Rusty asked. “There was no expression on his face this whole time”.

“That’s the point Rusty”, the young brunette said. “There’s no way Athrun would not show any expression when it comes to programming and mechanics unless he’s deep in thought about other things”.

“Deep in thoughts?” Rusty said with a gleeful smile on his face.

“Drop it Rusty. Anyway, you guys were sayi-”

Athrun winched when he felt a stinging pain from his right shoulder and right temples.

“Athrun?” Rusty exclaimed. Both Sai and Kira had stood up from their seat and has a worried look on their faces. “You _alright_?”

Athrun understood what his orange hair subordinator was talking about. He grabbed onto his hand and nodded his head. “Just a sudden headache that’s all”, he assured them and gave them a weak smile. “Right, as I was aski-”

He whinched again. This time, it felt like someone was hammering nails into the back of his skull. _Shit! The painkillers must have wore off,_ he thought. “I’m sorry but could you guys think you could go on with his discussion without me?” he asked with a strained voice. “I don't think I could focus with this sudden headache.”

“Of course”, Sai said without a second thought. “It would be cruel of us to make you continue after seeing your condition right now buddy”.

“Do you think you could make it back home by yourself?” Kira asked worriedly. “Maybe Rusty could drive you home then comes back for the meeting again?”

Rusty nodded but Athrun stopped him before he could say anything.

“Its okay. I need Rusty to summarize todays discussion and email them to me”, he said and began to gather his stuff into his bag. “Besides, I have some painkillers in my bag”, he lied as he tapped the side of his bag to assured them.

He gave orange hair friend a single shake of his head when he noticed the worried look on his face. _I don’t want to worried them so played along alright,_ he thought.

Rusty, who cought on his message, sighed and nodded.

“Don’t worry too much guys. Since I stay closed by to where he is, I’ll checked up on him on my way home. A little headache would not kill him, I assured you that”, Rusty said with foxy grin on his face.

After exchanging troubled glanced, both Kira and Sai nodded.

“If you said so then I can’t argue with you further”, the younge brunette with violet eye said. Kira had wanted to continue on but stopped when took his phone out from his pocket. “You better used the second exit Athrun”, he said and looked up from his phone. “It seems that Cagalli is currently waiting at the front exit”.

“Seriously!?”

Kira nodded.

Athrun sighs tiredly. “That woman just don’t know what to give up. No offence though”.

Both Sai and Kira laughed. “None taken”, Sai replied.

“Somehow you guys are really enjoying this aren’t you?” he pouted. Kira gave him a confused look while Sai just shrugged his shoulder. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow then”, he laughed and sling his backpack onto his shoulder. “Say hi to Ms. Attha for me Kira”.

Kira laughed. “Sure Athrun!”

“We will try to stall her at the same time”, Rusty smirked. “So get to your car as soon as you can alright?”

“Thanks for the help guys”, he smiled.

After he exit the lecture room, he took off down the opposite corridor. _If I remembered correctly, there should be a bridge from the fire exit that connects to the fire exit of the library building. And the parking lot is just opposite it,_ he thought. _If I used the fire exit, I should be able to give her the slip if she tries to ambush._ Athrun smiled.

He made a right turn instead of going straight and head for the fire exit door. He pushed the door opened and quickly scans the area. His smiled when he saw the link bridge just a few level down.

_Bingo!_

Athrun quickly dashed down the steps. As he was about to reached, he made an abrupt stop when he comes face to face with with the person he dreaded to see with now.

“You got to be joking”, Athrun said tiredly.

“Took you awhile to get here Mr. Zala”, Cagalli said while giving him her sweetest smile.

“How did you even-”

“Its simple actually”, Cagalli cut him off before he could finished. “I just asked Miriallia to send the false message to Kira. And since your race does not like the sun a lot, even though you are immune to it, I just concluded that you will be using the fire exit route since it would be the closes on to the parking lot”.

 _I should have known this would happen_ , he thought and shook his head defeatedly. “I guess great minds think alike”.

“I have to say so myself Mr. Zala”, she smiled. “Now I’m sure you know what I would like to ask”.

“Like I have said a millionth time Ms. Attha, I do not own any pets or any animal”, he said slightly annoyed. He knew she would be persistent but not to this level. “Now if you would excuse me, I would like to pass through and get to my car”.

Athrun was about to walked pass her but was stopped when she grabbed him by his arm. “I’m not finished yet Mr. Zala”.

“Enough is enough Ms. Attha”, he said angrily.

Without looking at her, Athrun swing his arm free from her hold. He knew he was using slightly too much force but he did not care until he heard a cry from behind him.

The moment he turns around, his eyes were wide opened with shocked. Cagalli was already falling backwards.

Everything seems to be moving in slow motion when Athrun dashed forward and grabbed hold onto Cagalli’s arm. But he could not hold his footing and was falling with her. He quickly pulled her towards him, made a forced turn in mid air and braced himself from the fall.

The last thing he felt was a sharp pain from his side before everything went black.

**== Continue in Chapter 4 ==**

**A/N:** So sorry for the late update. Hope you all like this chapter.


	4. Athrun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 4: Athrun**

_What’s in front of him is endless darkness. When he turned around and look, it was the same darkness that was in front of him. No matter where he turned to, it was darkness everywhere, including where he was currently standing._

_Any sane person will start to panic when suddenly being surrounded by total darkness. And yet, he felt calm for some reason._

Where am I? _He thought._ What am I doing here _? The darkness below his feet suddenly began to stir._

What was I doing before this? How did I get here? _Dark tendrils began to climb upwards, wrapping around his ankles._

Was I … not needed? _He thought with a pained expression._

I guess I was an unwanted child after all. _The tendrils moved past his knees continue climbing upwards._ With father leaving me and both mother and Mina gone, I guess I was left behind. _They have made past his waist and were about to reach his chest._

_Tears began to form at the corner of his eyes._ I should just disappear from this world after all.

_The darkness has reached his shoulder. It was ready to swallow him whole when it suddenly dispersed into the air. He was both surprised and shocked when someone suddenly held onto his shoulder._

_“Stay with me Athrun!” He snapped out from his trance when he heard the familiar voice._

_He turned to his side he saw a little girl was there, by his side. Even though her image was a blur, he felt that he knew who this little girl was. And she was probably glaring at him._

_“Stay with me Asuran, don't lose to the darkness”, the little girl cried. “Remember, please remember the light”._

_He was confused at first then a beam of light enveloped him from above. The darkness that was around his feet began to quickly move away. And that’s when he something was wrong with the darkness. The light that was around him is protecting him from the darkness around him. He was supposed to be surprised and scared but yet, this sensation felt really familiar to him. He felt just like he was back in his mother’s arms._

_“Mother?” he asked. “Mother, is that you?”_

_A familiar pair of arms wrapped around him from behind him. Athrun turned around and met eyes with a woman in her mid-thirties with short navy blue hair and emerald green eyes that were similar to his._

_Tears began to slide down from the side of his cheek as he hugged the woman back._

_“Mother, I missed you”, he cried. “I’m sorry I could not save you and Mina from that tragedy. I was there and I could do nothing at all and-”_

_He was cut off when his mother placed a finger on his lips. She smiles and shook her head. She then looked down, telling him to do so._

_Athrun was confused but looked down anyways. He saw that it was the little girl that took him out of his darkness and she was smiling and hugging him. “Mina, is that you?” he asked._

_He still could not make out of this little girl’s look but he could see that she has blond hairs. Even thought he could not see her expression, he knows she was smiling and was hugging him tightly._

_Athrun smiled. Since his mother’s passing, he has not smile on any occasion. And yet, the smile on his face came out naturally. He was truly enjoying this moment with the person he cared the most is right there beside him._

_A deep growled from beyond the light snapped him out from that very moment. He quickly stepped in front of them. “Stay behind me, mother. The darkness is-”_

_He was cut off once again when he felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw his mother shook her head. A frown has replaced her smile as she spoke in an inaudible voice._

_“I can’t hear you mother”, he said._

_She smiled as a single tear fall from the corner of her eyes. He was surprised when his mother hugged him._

_“Mother?” he asked._

_She suddenly broke their embrace and stood back._

_He was surprised when a strong current suddenly swept him upwards. He began to struggle to stay where he was but the current was just too strong._

_“Mother? No?! Please don’t do this. Mother!”_

_“Remember to always look to the light”. He finally heard her words as their figures disappeared within the darkness._

_“MOTHER!!!!”_

_Then everything blackout._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Mo...ther…”

“Athrun? He … around”. “I’ll let ... know”

His vision was blurry when he first opened his eyes. He could hear people shuffling around the room and talking but he could not remember whom those voices belong to. As his vision becomes clearer, he realized he was in an unfamiliar room. Yet there was a very familiar and warm sensation coming from his side.

He turned to his side and saw the pink hair princess was there beside him. “Lacus?” he croaked

“How are you feeling Athrun?” she asked and looked at him from the side of her eyes.

_Why is she asking such a strange question?_ He thought. When he realized she was healing him, he nodded tiredly. “In pain and currently feeling drained”, Athrun said with a weak smile. “Where am I?”

“You are in the college’s infirmary”, she replied. “Do you remember what happen?”

He was confused at first then he began to remember what happened. He was on an escape from Ms. Attha’s chase after his Nanotechnology class. He thought that he had managed to escape from her chase but she outsmarted him with an ambush.

He was angry due to her persistence chasing and questioning. He snapped as his last straw and accidentally pushed her over the stairs. He managed to grab onto her but he too missed his footing. The two of them fell from the top of the stairs.

His eyes were wide opened as he sat up suddenly. Then he bend over when he felt the stinging pain.

“Athrun?!” Lacus exclaimed in surprised. “You should not get up so suddenly. It will worsen your wound. Now hurry and la-”

Athrun cut her off by grabbing her hand tightly. He looked at her worriedly and asked, “Was Ms. Attha hurt?”

Lacus looked surprised look but smiled at the end. “She’s fine Athrun”, she answered and gently pushed him back onto the bed. “You shielded and cushioned her fall so she’s fine. Though she was shocked when she saw you were bleeding from your previous wound.”

_She’s fine,_ he thought. Athrun let of a breath of relief. _At least I made it this time._

Lacus smiled and continue treating his wound with her power. “Kira and the rest are currently comforting her. I’m sure she’ll be coming so-”

“Athrun?!”

Both of them turned towards door when they heard the distressed voice.

Cagalli came rushing to his side, stopped for a moment before she sat down on the empty seat. She let out a heavy breath and tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. “I’m so glad… so glad that you were alright”, she sobbed.

Athrun saw her eyes were swollen and, for some reason, he felt guilty seeing her in the state she was in. He does not know why but he felt a stabbing pain in his chest.

_I need to think of something fast._ He turned to Lacus for help but she just shrugged her shoulder and smile. _Gee, thank for the support._

“It does not suit you Ms. Attha”, he said suddenly. Cagalli looked at him, confused. _Well, that did the trick._ He smiled and continued, “Well, crying does not suit you who has been deemed by everyone as the _Blond Knight_ ”.

“Wha-What!“ Cagalli stood up from her seat, surprised. “ATHRUN ZALA!!!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!”

Athrun flinched when he heard Lacus raised her voice

“That’s enough of fooling around, especially you Athrun”, Lacus said and gave both Cagalli and him a stern look. “Don’t forget that you are still injured here”.

Both him and Cagalli were surprised that Lacus would step in. Even though Lacus was always kind and gentle, she would definitely be very vocal when she is angry.

_I’m sure Ms. Attha felt it too._ His thought was confirmed when Cagalli sat back down with a surprised and scared look on her face. _So, she can show these kinds of expression as well,_ he thought and a small smile appeared on his face.

When he turned to look at Lacus, he noticed that her Compressor Band’s indicator was already blinking red. It indicated she is overexerting herself. He places his hand on her’s to stop her from continuing.  

Lacus looked at him with a surprised and worried look. “Are you sure?”

He was about to answer but someone spoke up before he could make a sound. “Of course he’s sure Ms. Lacus. Didn’t he just counter our beloved blond knight?”

Athrun rolled his eyes when he heard the over familiar sarcasm anywhere, one that he dislikes the most. He turned to the entrance and saw the owner of that voice was standing beside Kira.

This energetic gentleman has wide purple eyes that are like two lagoons. His wavy, short blond hair is the color of the sun and is roughly combed backward. His skin is tanned. He is five foot nine and has a masculine build. He would remind anyone as a witty comedian.

“Thanks for the sarcastic comment Dearka Elsman”, Athrun said with an annoyed look on his face. He then turned to Lacus and assured her with a smile.

Lacus gave him a worried look but she stops using her power nonetheless. The moment his healing source was cut off he began to fill the burden from his reopened wound.

“You seems to live for another day Athrun”, Dearka smiled cheekily. “How are you fending off so far?”

“Not as bad as you think”, He replied. He managed to sit up and thank Lacus for her help. “Anyway, how is your new compressor band? I heard your last one got chewed up by your new pups”.

The blond man smile and showed off his new yellow compressor band that’s on his left hand. “Take a look at this marvelous golden C. Band. Look at its perfect color and shine. Don’t you guys think this masterpiece looks fabulous on me?”

The room fell silent after Dearka’s grand show until Athrun broke the silence. “I think your previous compressor band suits you better”.

Dearka twitches slightly upon his comment.

“You took the words right out of my mouth Mr. Zala”, Cagalli said. “Besides, what’s with the ‘C. Band’ thing? They were called compressor bands, weren’t they?” She deliberately turned to Lacus for confirmation.

“I don’t think I have heard any announcement being published about the change of compressor bands’ name thought”, Lacus added innocently.

Cold sweats began to form at the side of Dearka’s temples as animated spears pierced him upon Athrun’s, Cagalli’s and Lacus’s comments. His head and shoulder slumped down, feeling defeated.

Kira was trying his best to sooth the blond man by rubbing his back. He had a weak smile on his face as well.

“Can’t you guys just give me some positive comments rather than shooting me down right on the spot?” Dearka complained.

“Well, you were giving us your silly act so we just went with the flow”, Athrun replied.

“You could have given me some credit for them”, Dearka said while the rest of them just laughed it off. The blond vampire sighed tiredly and asked, “Are you really feeling alright Athrun?”

He saw the concerned look in Dearka’s eyes. He smiled and answer, “I guess it’s due to the blood loss, I’m just feeling kind of sluggish. Other than that, I’m just fine”.

Dearka let out a relief breath and smiled.

“I’m surprised though that you and Kira knew each other”.

Dearka looked surprised. “You can’t really say we knew each other”, he said and gave Kira a smile. “But we did introduce ourselves at the infirmary’s corridor. Yzak and I were with Ms. Lacus when we received Rusty’s call. Man Athrun, you really know how to give us a heart attack.”

“Sorry, my bad guys”, he laughed. “Where is Yzak then?”

Dearka places two fingers on his lips and said, “He’s out for a smoke after he heard you woke up”.

“I had expected him to charge in on me though”, Athrun chuckled.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Lacus’s facial color was slightly on the pale side. When he looked at her compressor band, it was still blinking non-stop. He knew that she had overexerted her powers on him. He was worried about her getting home on her own in her current condition and offered to send her home instead. But Lacus refused his offer saying that he needs to rest and that she could ask Dearka or Yzak to give her a ride instead.

“No can do My Lady”, Dearka said suddenly. Lacus looked at him with a puzzled look as he continued, “Yzak and I have some business in the city office after this. So I’m afraid that we won’t be of any help to you today”.

“I see. Then maybe I should-”

“Why not asked Kira to give you a ride Lacus?” Cagalli suggested suddenly. “I mean there’s no way you are going home with how pale you are right now. Plus Kira will be leaving soon, aren’t you Kira?” She looked at Kira for an answer.

The young brunette man nodded without any hesitation. When he realized what Cagalli was suggesting, he was already too late

“That’s not such a bad idea Ms. Attha”, Athrun added quickly before Kira could say anything.

He catches on quickly on what Cagalli was trying to do. She’s trying to give the two of the push behind their back.

“You see, Lacus’s dad has called their family chauffeur for the day and Lacus does not have any means of transport home”, Athrun said. “And I won’t be driving till later in the evening with my current state, I presume. So won’t you do your childhood friend this favor and send Lacus home for me Kira?”

The young brunette man looked troubled by it but nodded his head at the end.

Athrun turned to Lacus with a concerned look. “Lacus, I don’t wish to see you get hurt while you are going home on your own”, he said. “So please, allow Kira to send you home for today alright?”

Lacus gave him a troubled look and let out a heavy breath. “You know I can’t say no when you gave me that concerned look right Athrun”, she said.

“I’m just worried about you”, he replied. The pink hair songstress smiled and nodded in the end. “Thank you, Lacus. Well, I’ll leave our princess in your good hand, Kira”.

The young brunette chuckled. “I’ll definitely see her home safely Athrun. I’m more worried about how you are going to manage home with your current condition”.

“I’ll be able to get home after some rest Kira”, he said confidently. “I’m much stronger then I look alright”.

All of them laughed at his reply.

With that said, both Lacus and Kira excused themselves for the day. When all three of them were sure that Lacus and Kira have left, both Athrun and Cagalli let out a relieved breath.

“Man, you guys really know how to put something together in the last minute”, Dearka said. “I mean, how did the both of you do it? Telepathy or what?”

“You did pitch in well to Mr. Elsman”, Cagalli replied.

Dearka looked surprised at how Cagalli just called him. “Please Ms. Attha, there’s no need for honorifics. Dearka will do”.

“Then we will both drop honorifics. Please just called me Cagalli, Dearka”, she said. Then she turned to look at Athrun and asked, “Is it alright if we drop our honorifics as well Mr. Zala?”

“I prefer to remain a certain distance Ms. Attha since we just barely know each other”, he said. “But you may call me by my given name if you wish”.

“Come on Athrun, Cagalli is just trying to be nice”, Dearka said, trying his best to stand up for her. “Besides,-”

“It’s alright Dearka”, Cagalli cut him off before he could start. “Thank you for backing me up. And Athrun”, he looked at her and saw a sad smile on her face, “You may call me by my given name when you get to know me better”.

He nodded. Then all of a sudden his vision began to blur and he felt light-headed. Athrun held onto his forehead as he shakes off his dizziness.

“Are you feeling alright Athrun?”

He nodded and was about to answer when someone’s phone rang. Dearka took his handphone out and said it was a text message. After he read the message his facial expression turned sour.

“Is there something urgent Dearka?” Athrun asked worriedly.

“It's just a text from Yzak”, he asked and gave them a wary smile. “Well, I better get going before Yzak blows again. Try not to bite each other heads off alright?”

The blond vampire was about to reach the door when Athrun called him back. “Dearka, can you pass me my coat? I’ll be making my move as well”, he said.

“In your current condition?” Cagalli said before Dearka could. “Lacus told you that you need to rest more didn’t she?”

“And that’s what I will do when I get home Ms. Attha”, he said while getting out of bed. “Will you please grab my-”

Suddenly his world turned upside down as his head hit the pillow hard. He did not know what just happen but he felt a pair of small yet strong arms pressing on his shoulder. Then it registered to him. Cagalli has just pushed him down.

“Athrun!” Dearka exclaimed.

He did not expect her to be the strong type, heck he did not expect her being able to push him down that easily. The only thought that’s in his mind was ‘what just happened’.

“You are not going anywhere until you have rested well Athrun Zala”, she said angrily. “Do you know how worried everyone was when they saw you? If you were not a vampire you would have died on the spot with the amount of blood you have lost. And… and…”.

He felt certain that a warm feeling was spreading throughout his body while he was listening to Cagalli’s lecture. Suddenly his vision began to blur. _Shit! My conscious is slipping away,_ he thought. _But why does this feel so nostalgic? Its as if it happened before._

“Athrun?! Ath…! At…run?”

Then he realized the warm feeling was slowly pulling him back to sleep. It was also this same feeling that saved him from his nightmare. _But why do they feel the same?_ He clearly remembered that he felt this feeling before. _But where? When?_

He had fallen into a dreamless sleep before he could figure out an answer to his questions.

His eyes snapped opened suddenly and were once again greeted by the white ceiling above him. He sat up slowly and stretched his upper body. He doesn't want to believe that he had overworked himself but his body has answered it otherwise. With the sleep he just had, he was both mentally and physically recharged.

_I really need to lighten my workload,_ he thought and let out a heavy breath. He noticed the sun was already going down from the horizon.

His breath was taken aback from seeing this sunset for the first time. It was the first time he saw such a beautiful sunset other than the one he saw from his family’s holiday mansion. But his attention was quickly drawn away by a sudden sneeze from his bedside.

He turned and saw that Cagalli has fallen asleep beside his bed. He was surprised at first seeing how vulnerable the blond was, to be sleeping so soundly beside a vampire. But what surprised him most was seeing how serene she looked when she’s asleep.

“You are going to get bitten just by sleeping beside a vampire you know”, he whispered softly above her.

Athrun was surprised when Cagalli sneezed again. He sighed and grabbed his jacket that was now by the side of his bed, and puts them on her shoulder. “You are one strange human you know”, he smiled and continue, “Thank you”.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of fast typing and clicking on the keyboard and mouse filled the silent room as a pair of emerald orbs was glued to the screen. Words were also filling the screen as his fingers flew through the keyboard.

He could hear talking from the background. But he was too concentrated on his work to care who they were. That was until he noticed someone took his half empty coffee cup.

“Will you relax a little Athrun?” a familiar voiced asked beside him. “You are going to burn that brain of your soon”.

Athrun turned to his side and saw Rusty was currently refilling his coffee. When Rusty placed his coffee down, he also noticed that Rusty was wearing his red compressor band on tonight

“Not like its gonna anyone if I were to explode anyway”, he said monotonously.

The orange hair vampire nearly chokes from his drink. “That’s really not funny boss”.

Rusty let out a tired breath when he received no answer from him. “Its good to see that you are so enthusiastic with your desk work Athrun. But your sudden aura could sometimes scare the people around you”.

He gave his orange hair subordinate a puzzled look, confused at what he was saying. That was until, he looked at the people around him. He could feel a sight tension in the room and no one dare to make eye contact with him or look at his direction.

“Shall we take a walk outside?” Rusty suggested.

Athrun nodded and stepped out of the little converted Van-Office. He understood the reason behind Rusty’s suggestion. One was to get him away from his deskwork and another was to let everyone have a breather while he was away.

His eye has to adjust to the sudden darkness the moment he stepped out of the van. It was the end of their usual night subjection mission. Seeing his fellow Knights being treated by the side of their campsite has become a regular thing for him. But for the recent mission, he has been feeling guilty since he was left out from the hunting team due to his recent injuries. In fact, he was told to stay with the logistics team until he was fully healed before he could participate in any hunt

The Knights, with green compressor bands, wanted to stand up to greet him when they saw him approaching. He stopped them and told them to be at ease just so they could properly get treated for their injuries.

Athrun and Rusty, who had the red compressor band, were known as Red Rank Knights. These knights graduated from the ZAFT academy with outstanding grades in their own fields. Other than working within a team, the Red Rank Knights were also granted the permission to either move out individually or with a team lead by themselves.

The Red Rank Knights were usually stationed within the PLANTS and never away from the country. And fresh graduated red Rank Knights were usually placed in a team lead by a team captain, who holds the title Black Rank Knight with their black compressor bands, and several Green Ranks Knights, who holds the green compressor bands. These Knights were one rank above the regular Green Rank Knights and one rank below the captains.

But Athrun, Rusty and a few others were granted special permissions to transfer out of the country. These Knights were transferred out secretly and only a few personnel know of their transfers. In order to hide their identity that was affiliated with the militaries, they were granted permission to own a traveling compressor band as their cover-ups.

_I was told to attend college as an extra cover-up story to hide my military ranks and identity,_ Athrun thought. _And yet, I was given the mission to investigate the recent boom in the Fallen’s number._

“The casualties for this mission seem to have seemingly decreased from the last”.

The navy blue hair vampire snapped out from his thought when he heard his subordinate’s voice. He realized they were currently walking away from their campsite when he fully registered Rusty’s question.

“Are you talking about the Fallen’s casualties or ours Rusty?” he asked.

“The Fallen?” Rusty asked. “What are you talking about Athrun?”

He turned around and saw the total confused look on his orange subordinate’s face. “I see that you haven’t realized it yet”, he laughed and continues to walk away.

“Athrun?”

“There‘s something strange with the recent boom of the Fallen’s number Rusty”, he replied. He knows that Rusty has a surprised face without looking at his subordinate’s face. “The boom first started at the full moon period. But recently there’s a spike in numbers even in the new moon period”.

“New moon?” Rusty exclaimed. “That’s the period where it least affect us. So why-”

“That’s why it's strange”. Rusty was cut off before he could finish. “I have emailed you a copy of the recent reports of Fallen’s break out. Have a look over them when you have the time. You of all people should be able to find what I’m talking about Rusty”.

“You are suspecting that this was not a natural occurrence?” Rusty questioned.

He looked over his shoulder and smirked. Then he placed a finger on his lips, telling him to keep this fact a secret.

Rusty nodded with a concern look on his face.

Both of them stop when they came into an opening. They were at a cliffside that oversees the beautiful city below them, the Orb Union’s capital Onogoro Island. This beautiful city is the proof that both the human race and the vampire race were able to live in harmony. On this land is where a new era of peace and harmony will sprout. And yet, someone or something is trying to uproot this young sprout from any chances of growing.

“Over my dead body”, Athrun hissed silently. His emerald eyes began to glow bright red as he looks at the city below him.

**== Continue in Chapter 5 ==**

**A/N:** Firstly, I would like to thank you for finishing this chapter. I hope you guys love the story so far. The last section was newly added in. It was not in the original at FF.net. Then, I would like to thanked to my beloved friend, who does not wish to be named, for being this story's beta-reader. Without her and all you readers, this story would not have come to be. Lastly, I hope you guys will continue to support this story. 


End file.
